


Descentant of The Moon - A Werewolf Story

by arcee_bee



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: “What you ask is dangerous, Donghae”.Donghae looked down, it was not a good idea to go against his leader in public, the main Alpha in the clan, despite Siwon being his cousin. He had to be tactical and persuades the Alpha.“He’s strong and resilient, as a wolf and as a man”, Donghae explained, “He is loyal to his Clan, despite being threatened with death and physical pain, it’ll be a waste to execute him just like that”.“It’ll be against his consent, you’ll condemn him to a fate worse than death”, Siwon said back.“I’m giving him a chance to live”, Donghae replied with determination, “A new purpose, a new life … with me, with our clan”.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Choi Siwon/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Heechul/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. 0 - CITRUS

0: CITRUS

This was supposed to be an easy mission, Hyukjae was quick, despite the vast area of the Blood Moon Clan, he should be able to locate the main building and get the box Yunho asked him to find before anyone came.

However, the guards caught him before he reached the room, he fought fiercely, but he was overpowered and captured. Of course the penalty for trespassing was death, especially since Hyukjae refused to answer their question. 

Hyukjae decided that death was better than returning back to his Clan, to Yunho, who would definitely give him fate worse than death for failing the order. At least being killed as a trespasser would leave him with some dignity.

To his surprise, they didn’t kill him. They captured him and placed him in a dungeon, they tried to fish some information out of him, but Hyukjae was stubborn, he refused to say a word.

So far they knew that he came from Silver Bane Clan by the tattoo on his wrist and his name, but that was all. They tried all kinds of torture and threatened him of death, since Hyukjae didn’t fear death and he could stand pain, they were all useless.

On the third day of his capture, Hyukjae was left alone in the dungeon. He could see the sun rose and set, and still no one came to interrogate him that day. Perhaps they were thinking about executing him?

Well death couldn’t be that bad, right? Hyukjae closed his eyes, his whole body was bruised and pained after days of torture, it would take a while for his body to recover, even a werewolf couldn’t heal that fast. His hands were starting to lose feelings as they’d been bound for hours.

Umma, Appa, will I see you if I die? He thought sadly.

He lost conscience for a brief moment, he opened his eyes when an alpha came in to his cell. Hyukjae never saw this Alpha, he smelled and dressed differently than his interrogators.

Hyukjae’s initial response was to protect himself, not showing his vulnerable side to the other Alpha. He was an Alpha, despite his injuries, and he should be cautious when he was facing the enemy. However, his bound wrists made it hard for him to move, so he could only snarl as the other man came closer.

“What’s a cute Omega like you doing in this place?” the other Alpha ignored him, “Look at you … They shouldn’t hurt a pretty little Omega like you …” 

Hyukjae had to make sure that he heard it right. What was the stranger saying? Hyukjae was an Alpha and he surely smelled like an Alpha!

Hyukjae barked some threats at the Alpha, trying to get him away, Hyukjae had a bad feeling about this stranger.

“Don’t be scared little Omega, I got you something to make you better”, the stranger was now standing behind Hyukjae, “My name is Donghae …”

Before Hyukjae could say anything, the strange Alpha pressed a bottle to his mouth.

“Drink this, it’s goat milk”, the stranger, Donghae, tipped the bottle and sweet liquid flooded Hyukjae’s dry mouth, “Slowly … it’s all for you”.

The cool sweet milk tasted so good in his perched throat, Donghae helped him to drink until the last drop.

“Rest now, little Omega”, Donghae untied his wrists, Hyukjae’s body sagged into his arms as he lost all power to stand still, “Lay down for a while … let me make all this go away …”

Hyukjae’s head spun as he was placed on the hard bench, the last thing he saw was Donghae leaving the cell.  
*  
“What you ask is dangerous, Donghae”.

Donghae looked down, it was not a good idea to go against his leader in public, the main Alpha in the clan, despite Siwon being his cousin. He had to be tactical and persuades the Alpha.

“He’s strong and resilient, as a wolf and as a man”, Donghae explained, “He is loyal to his Clan, despite being threatened with death and physical pain, it’ll be a waste to execute him just like that”.

“It’ll be against his consent, you’ll condemn him to a fate worse than death”, Siwon said back.

“I’m giving him a chance to live”, Donghae replied with determination, “A new purpose, a new life … with me, with our clan”.

Siwon seemed to be thinking. He couldn’t say no to Donghae, who was his cousin and one of the best hunters in his Clan. Donghae could point out any Omegas out there and he’d go help his cousin to steal the Omega from their Clan if necessary, but what he asked for the prisoner was a terrible fate. For most Alphas, losing their secondary gender and turned into an Omega was almost as cruel as castration.

“Don’t do this”, Shindong, always the sensible one, on Siwon’s right shook his head.

On his other side, Kyuhyun, the devil, gave a small smirk, “I’m in if you are”.

After a minute that seemed like eternity, Siwon finally decided, “You can have your Omega, Donghae”.

Donghae couldn’t stop his grin, “Thank you Siwon”.  
TBC


	2. 1- YLANG YLANG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Hyukjae’s horror, his mind was considering the idea. He remembered how Kyuhyun’s finger teasing his prostate earlier and wondered how Siwon’s member would feel inside him, fucking him.

Days of torture and no proper nutrition finally took its toll on Hyukjae’s body. He knew some of his fingers and ribs were broken, his shoulder was dislocated, his leg was badly injured and he had countless bruises all over his body. Although werewolves had healing factor that helped them to heal faster than humans, his injuries were too much to handle in his condition.

The moment the stranger, Donghae, laid him on the bench, Hyukjae passed out.

He was floating between consciousnesses when he felt his naked skin being wiped with wet rags. He couldn’t see as his eyes were closed, but he could hear faint conversation exchanged as well as the sound of water.

“Do you think he’ll be ready for tomorrow night?”

Looks like his execution would be held by then.

“He’s healing quite good, the milk helps a lot”, the other Alpha replied, “He looks good already”.

Since when does a prisoner need to look good for the execution?

“He has nice skin”.

“He does”.

The rag wiped the part between his legs.

“Your pups are going to be really cute”.

Pups?

There were hands tipping his head and opening his mouth, several drops of sweet liquid were poured into his mouth.

“You’ll have lots of fun making those pups I can tell already!”

They chuckled.

Although Hyukjae wished he could crawl out of the darkness surrounding him, he was once again lulled to unconsciousness.

The next time Hyukjae opened his eyes, he was in a room. The air was thick with sweet scent of lavender mixed with something he couldn’t point out, his head felt like being stuffed with cotton, his body was heavy and sluggish.

His instinct told him that he was drugged.

It took him longer to get into his senses, it was difficult but Hyukjae was used to force himself beyond his limits.

The first thing he realized was hands and mouths all over his naked skin. They were licking, nibbling and touching him.

“Mmmh …” he let out a soft moan as his balls were sucked gently into a warm mouth.

His eyes slowly began to focus, there were four men surrounding him. He could sense that they were all Alphas. Why were they touching him?

One of them pressed a bottle against his dry lips.

“Open up sweetheart …” the tone was gentle, Hyukjae heard it before.

It was Donghae who made him drink sweet liquid from the bottle. He was holding Hyukjae so Hyukjae was leaning against his front.

“That’s good … Now you just need to enjoy”, Donghae kissed the side of his face, pushing the now empty bottle away.

As his consciousness slowly returned, Hyukjae could see the four Alphas surrounding him. One of them was Choi Siwon, the Alpha leader of Blood Moon Clan. He was rubbing Hyukjae’s skin with lavender scented oil, teasing Hyukjae’s nipples as his large hands smeared more oil all over Hyukjae’s body.

The other Alpha was Cho Kyuhyun, one of the Alphas who captured him, Hyukjae remembered him. Now he was holding Hyukjae’s legs to keep them parted. His free hand was tracing patterns from Hyukjae’s abs up and down.

Another Alpha was between his legs, Hyukjae soon knew what he was doing as a slick tongue began to lick his half hard member. While Donghae behind him was peppering kisses on Hyukjae’s neck, licking and sometimes nibbling on Hyukjae’s shoulder.

“Nnnghh …” Hyukjae’s limbs were heavy but he threw his head back against Donghae’s body as the hot mouth engulfed his member.

“Good isn’t?“ Donghae cooed, “Just enjoy it …”

A finger was circling his hole, slick with oil, it wasn’t exactly pressing into him, however Hyukjae had the idea.

“Nnh … no … d-don’t”, he protested weakly.

Strong hands stopped him from moving, Donghae held him tighter, “It’s okay … don’t fight it …”

“Don’t … I … ah …”

His protests were feeble, with the feeling of the mouth on his sensitive arousal and his drugged state, Hyukjae couldn’t even fight it when the finger entered his hole.

“I’m not … ah … not Omega …” Hyukjae gasped.

“Heechul Hyung, don’t hurt him too much”, Donghae said, concern laced his tone.

The one he called Heechul released Hyukjae’s member from his mouth, “This part doesn’t look like he’s in pain”, he smirked, motioning Hyukjae’s arousal.

They continued to play with Hyukjae’s body, sending Hyukjae’s nerves tingling, Heechul’s mouth around his arousal sucked harder and despite being bound and drugged, instinctively Hyukjae rolled his hip to meet the sweet suctions.

“Look, there’s his knot”, Heechul removed his mouth from Hyukjae’s arousal, rubbing against the hard knot forming on Hyukjae’s shaft, just in time before Hyukjae reached his bliss. Heechul continued to massage Hyukjae’s hard flesh, manipulating the organ until Hyukjae ejaculated all over his hands.

Another hand milked his organ, rubbing the head, tightening and loosening around his shaft and knot, encouraging him to ejaculate more come.

“Nnngh …”

On a normal day, Hyukjae would be satisfied with the intensity of his orgasm, it had to be one of the best orgasms in his life. Not even the times he fucked a girl could rival it.

As he spilled the last drop of come, the hands stopped moving, they spread his legs wider, then Hyukjae realized that Kyuhyun had two fingers inside his rectum.

“No … nngh … pl-please … no …” Hyukjae struggled weakly against their hold. Heechul pushed the incense burner closer to him and as the sweet scent filled the air, Hyukjae could feel his limbs were losing power and his body was as heavy as a rice sack.

“You’ll enjoy this Hyukjae, don’t be scared … are you a virgin? Looks like you are … don’t clench, you’ll hurt yourself”, Donghae kept whispering sweet words on his ear, rubbing his body to calm him down.

They used a lot of oil, Kyuhyun continued to losen his rings of muscles, his long finger teased Hyukjae’s inner walls.

When Kyuhyun added another finger, it didn’t hurt as much as Hyukjae was expecting, probably because he was drugged? He still had no idea what kind of drug they were using on him and although he sensed what they were going to do to him, Hyukjae still couldn’t understand why they would rape an Alpha like him.

Donghae suddenly pulled him to a kiss, Hyukjae couldn’t refuse the other man. The kiss was deep and intimate, he sucked on Hyukjae’s lip, giving special attention to Hyukjae’s fat bottom lip, before coaxing Hyukjae to open up, then Donghae’s tongue invaded Hyukjae’s mouth, licking and tasting every crevice sensually.

Kyuhyun’s long finger found something inside Hyukjae that sent electric jolt throughout his nerves. Hyukjae’s body jerked in surprise as Kyuhyun touched the bundle of nerves.

“This is your prostate, from now on this is the only spot that will bring you pleasure”, Kyuhyun teased the bundle of nerves with a grin on his face, he twisted his fingers and pressed the spot harder, Hyukjae’s moan escalated.

“Don’t tease him too much”, Siwon ordered, he took over the task and continued to loosen Hyukjae’s opening. Unlike Kyuhyun, he avoided Hyukjae’s prostate as he lathered more oil to slick Hyukjae’s passage.

As Donghae ended their kiss, Hyukjae was dazed, Siwon took the opportunity to positioned Hyukjae properly. He was fully aroused, his member hard and engorged. Siwon began to line his arousal against Hyukjae’s opening, bringing Hyukjae back to the reality.

“No … no … please …” Hyukjae shook his head, trying to get away from the Alphas holding him down, although with not much success.

“It’s alright, don’t be scared Hyukkie”, Donghae’s sweet words on his ear was not helping, hands massaging his torso, trying to calm him down, “Think how good we’ll make you feel, think how nice it feels when it’s inside you”.

To Hyukjae’s horror, his mind was considering the idea. He remembered how Kyuhyun’s finger teasing his prostate earlier and wondered how Siwon’s member would feel inside him, fucking him.

Something hard and big pressed against Hyukjae’s entrance, with his limbs being held, Hyukjae couldn’t struggle as Siwon slowly slid into his virginal hole.

Siwon took his time to get Hyukjae got used to his size, Hyukjae knew that Alphas were large but Siwon’s girth stretching him –there - , despite the oils, was painful. He let out a shriek as the head of Siwon’s erection slid completely into him.

Even in his drugged state, Hyukjae could feel the throbbing pain on his lower region, Siwon waited for him to adjust for a while, before pushing more of his engorged organ into Hyukjae’s rectum.

Hyukjae whimpered and cried as he could feel Siwon filling him deeper, his walls clenched, trying to stop being penetrated deeper, but slick hands were all over his limp shaft, massaging and rubbing him. Hyukjae let out a gasp as Heechul played with the spot under his organ and he slowly hardened.

Eventually, lust took over, Hyukjae let out another shriek, this time from pure pleasure, as Siwon hit the bundle of nerves inside him. Siwon gave several shallow thrusts to get Hyukjae used to the penetration, before pulling out and slamming back in.

Hyukjae’s inner wolf growled in protest, as an Alpha, he was supposed to be doing the fucking not the other way around! The little control of Hyukjae had of his mind was screaming, it was so humiliating being fucked like this, and on top of it all, he was getting hard!

No, don’t come, you don’t want to come … not to these monsters … no … Hyukjae’s mind kept screaming.

“How tight is he?”

“How could you ask that while he’s doing it, Kyu?”

“Just asking, Hyung”.

“So tight, he’s so damn tight and hot …” Siwon rasped as he continued to fuck Hyukjae’s slick hole.

“Don’t knot him, he’s not ready”, Donghae said, concerned.

“He won’t mind”, Heechul chuckled, “Look how hard he is”, he continued masturbating Hyukjae’s hard shaft.

Siwon continued to fuck Hyukjae harder, Hyukjae’s body slowly lost all fights as lust clouded his drugged mind, he couldn’t think of anything but the hard flesh thrusting into him.

“Don’t resist, sweetheart … that’s a good Omega …” Donghae kept encouraging Hyukjae, his hands caressing Hyukjae soothingly.

Hyukjae’s inner wolf was a faint feeling at the back of his head, the angry growl of his inner Alpha was ignored, Hyukjae had no choice but to come.

A single thrust straight into Hyukjae’s sensitive prostate pushed him over the edge, Hyukjae came so hard into Heechul’s hand, his muscles tightened and his back arched and his inner muscles squeezed Siwon’s organ inside him.

Siwon gave several more thrusts before he too, reached his orgasm. Hyukjae moaned weakly as Siwon’s hot seed flooded his rectum.

“That’s a good Omega … you’re so good Hyukkie …” Donghae continued to praise him, a small spark arose inside him at Donghae’s praise. His soft and gentle voice talking to Hyukjae, praising and encouraging, Hyukjae wanted to hear more of it.

“Damn … he’s so good”, Siwon groaned as he pulled his spent member from Hyukjae’s body, a trail of white come seeped out of Hyukjae’s freshly fucked hole.

Donghae was still kissing and nuzzling Hyukjae’s neck and ear, Hyukjae laid limp on his hold.

Heechul pressed his palm against Hyukjae’s stomach, a faint blue glowed from where his hand was pressing.

“Did it catch?” Siwon asked.

Heechul nodded, “It’s starting to work”, he grinned, “Donghae will get his Omega soon”.

Donghae gave a small smile at Heechul’s words.

“Now it’s my turn”, Heechul placed the freshly refilled incense burner back to its place near Hyukjae and gave a bottle of white liquid to Donghae.

“Don’t be too rough Hyung”, Donghae said, accepting the bottle, “It’s his first time …”

“He’s going to enjoy it”, Heechul stated smugly, “Technically it’s his second time, Siwon was his first”.

Donghae didn’t reply, he tipped the bottle to Hyukjae’s lips, coaxing Hyukjae to drink it. When Hyukjae didn’t react, Donghae took the liquid into his mouth and pressed his lips into Hyukjae’s, transferring the drink straight into Hyukjae’s mouth.

After the third time making Hyukjae drink the sweet liquid that way, Hyukjae began to stir in his arms.

“You need to drink this baby”.

Without much hesitation Hyukjae drank the liquid from the bottle Donghae handed.

Heechul, Siwon and Kyuhyun watched the scene with hungry eyes. Their toy for the night was starting to be compliant.  
TBC


	3. 1B- CLARY SAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course you can come again, Hyukkie … Do you like the way he’s inside you? Will you be a good Omega and come again?”
> 
> “I-ah … can’t … please …” Hyukjae was delirious with over stimulation, Heechul was still thrusting inside him.

1B: CLARY SAGE  
“I’ll make sure that you enjoy this”, Heechul stated.

He teased Hyukjae’s freshly fucked hole, the ring of muscles were slick with Siwon’s come and oil, Hyukjae jerked a little as Heechul rubbed his fingers on the sensitive opening.

“Give me a hand here, will you?”

Kyuhyun grinned knowingly, “Of course Hyung”.

“Tease his nipples a bit”, Heechul ordered.

Hands started to play with his nipples, although Hyukjae never considered his nipples to be sensitive, this time he could feel them hardening under Kyuhyun’s teasing touch.

“Do you like that? Of course you like it … you like having your titties played like all good Omega, right?” Donghae kissed his neck, giving playful bites on Hyukjae’s neck.

“Mmh …” Hyukjae moaned, the strange feeling when Kyuhyun was rubbing and playing with his nipples were unexplainable.

Hyukjae’s moan escalated as Siwon engulfed his left nipple, flicking a hot tongue against the rapidly hardening bud with wet swipes, before suckling gently. The gentle treatment Siwon lavished was in contrast with Kyuhyun’s rough fingers rubbing and eventually, pinching Hyukjae’s right nipple. 

“Hmmm … nnnh ..” Hyukjae’s body arched up, asking for more friction, he could feel the Alphas around him were looking at him with hungry eyes, exchanging some comments that would be considered degrading in his normal state, but his body was begging for more.

Heechul’s hands spread his long legs, Hyukjae didn’t even fight it, he even raised his hip, giving Heechul an easier access to his twitching hole. His member was hard and leaking by then, heat spread all over his skin.

“Could you hand me the oil, Siwon?” Heechul asked.

Siwon stopped his ministration on Hyukjae’s nipple and gave the older Alpha the pot of oil.

After slathering his member with the oil, Heechul began to push into Hyukjae’s hole. Unlike the first time, Hyukjae’s body didn’t refuse the intrusion.

Thoroughly aroused, this time Hyukjae couldn’t think anymore. Siwon was playing with both of his nipples, making them red and hard, Kyuhyun was masturbating his hard organ. 

“Stop it Kyu, he’s going to come”, Donghae told the younger Alpha.

Kyuhyun released Hyukjae’s shaft, Hyukjae let out a whimper. Siwon also stopped his ministration. The moment Heechul’s whole arousal was inside him, Hyukjae came untouched.

“Ah…!” Hyukjae’s hip moved on its own accord, pushing Heechul deeper into him as his member was still ejaculating. Despite he was still sore and delicate from the first session with Siwon earlier, Hyukjae’s hungry channel contracted around Heechul harder.

“Damn that was so hot”, Heechul gasped, Hyukjae’s insides were gripping him, begging to be fucked. He waited until Hyukjae’s member was done spilling the last of his orgasm, before starting to move.

Heechul moved with precise thrusts, the head of his erection scraped against Hyukjae’s sensitive insides teasingly, nudging Hyukjae’s over sensitive prostate in random intervals, sometimes his hands teased Hyukjae’s balls and the rim of Hyukjae’s hole.

“Nnn … pl-please … ah … I can’t …” Hyukjae’s body was over stimulated after his violent orgasm.

“Of course you can come again, Hyukkie … Do you like the way he’s inside you? Will you be a good Omega and come again?”

“I-ah … can’t … please …” Hyukjae was delirious with over stimulation, Heechul was still thrusting inside him.

Donghae kept whispering sweet words on his ear, sometimes licking the shell of his ear, trying to calm him down. Heechul continued to fuck Hyukjae steadily, his hand rubbed more oil on Hyukjae’s spent organ, he teased the slit of Hyukjae’s member with the tip of his nail, rubbing the shaft and teasing Hyukjae’s balls. 

As Hyukjae was once again consumed with arousal, Heechul increased the rhythm of his thrusts into Hyukjae’s helpless body. Hyukjae let out a shriek of pleasure as his pleasure spot was hit over and over again, his organ began to weep more fluids.

“I didn’t think I’d have to wait in line this long when I said I’ll help you, Hyung”, Kyuhyun complained, his own member was getting harder at the sight of Hyukjae being fucked by Heechul, “Give me a hand here, Hyung”, he pulled Siwon’s hand and placed it on his arousal.

“Do you think you can get it up again when it’s your turn?” Siwon asked, his hand started to massage Kyuhyun’s hard member.

“I’m not that old you know”, he sighed as Siwon played with the head of his arousal, “Ah … yes just like that Hyung … harder Hyung …”

Meanwhile, Hyukjae’s body moved on its own accord, his red lips opened as he panted sensually, his inner muscles wrapping around Heechul’s member, savoring the feeling of being fucked.

Hyukjae reached his next orgasm easily, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his toes curled as climax hit him. In almost the same time, Kyuhyun reached his bliss too, he let out a gasp as he came on Siwon’s hand.

Just a few more hard thrusts and Hyukjae could feel Heechul’s hard organ twitching inside him, before spilling hot semen inside his already slick hole. The feeling of being filled with hot come made Hyukjae moaned and shuddered.

“Is he okay, Hyung?” Donghae asked as Heechul pulled out.

Heechul wiped Hyukjae’s face with a piece of cloth, he pressed his palm against Hyukjae’s forehead.

“He’s changing”, Heechul replied, “He’s strong and he was an Alpha, he’ll make it to the end of the night”.

Heechul then turned to Kyuhyun and Siwon, who seemed to be busy with each other, “Your turn, Kyu”.

“That’s what I’m talking about”, Kyuhyun leered.  
*  
“Where’s Hyukjae?” 

Yoochun shook his head, “I can’t find him”.

Yunho looked trough the open window at Silver Bane Clan main house, it had been five days since the last time he saw Hyukjae. It shouldn’t take that long to find the box in the Blood Moon Clan’s main house.

“Hyung! Is Hyukjae back yet?” Junsu came through the door.

Yunho shook his head.

“No news from him?” Junsu looked concerned.

“No news”, Yunho replied grimly.

“I’ll ask around the town tomorrow and see if he got distracted after finishing his mission”, Yoochun offered.

“Yes, do that”, Yunho nodded, he looked out through the window one last time before standing up and left the room quietly.

“Please be safe, Hyuk”, Junsu looked out through the window one last time, hoping to see his best friend’s wolf form running down the hill, like usual after he was done with his missions, but he saw nothing. He closed the window and sighed before leaving the room.  
*  
Kyuhyun used Hyukjae brutally, his member hit Hyukjae’s prostate repeatedly, searching for his own pleasure selfishly. 

Unbelievably, Hyukjae’s member began to stir in arousal at the feeling of being used so violently. Hyukjae groaned as his over used body was protesting but the drugs in his system drove him even more hornier at the promise of more sex.

“Slow down a bit Kyu”, Siwon stopped the younger Alpha.

“Ask him Hae”, Heechul told Donghae, “He’ll tell the truth”.

As Kyuhyun slowed his movements, Hyukjae moaned and raised his hip, asking for more stimulation, but Kyuhyun only thrust shallowly.

“Mmmh … more …” Hyukjae moaned desperately.

“Baby … Hyukjae … tell us … who sent you?” Donghae held Hyukjae so he couldn’t move too much, Kyuhyun stopped his movement as well.

It only took a while before Hyukjae answered, “Jung Yunho”.

Heechul and Siwon frowned while Donghae gave a confused look. Yunho was not the leader of Silver Bane Clan, he was the adoptive son of the Leader.

“What’s your mission, Hyukjae?”

The question was a little harder to answer, Kyuhyun had to be more creative and alternated between stopped moving entirely or completely pulling away, but Hyukjae still refused to answer, he bit his lip until it bled.

“Don’t do that, youre hurting yourself”, Donghae touched Hyukjae’s lips, releasing his bite on his lower lip, “Tell us your mission, Hyukjae”.

Even with Donghae gentle coaxing, Hyukjae still refused to say a word. 

“He’s trained to stand pain, let’s see how he can handle pleasure”, Kyuhyun decided.

“Don’t hurt him too much, Kyu”, Donghae warned the younger Alpha, “I mean it this time”.

“He’ll be telling us everything we want to know”, Kyuhyun replied, he didn’t wait for Donghae’s approval and positioned Hyukjae for a better angle to fuck.

Donghae turned to meet Siwon’s eyes, asking for a back up, but the Alpha gave a nod to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pushed his member into Hyukjae’s wet entrance, they used so much oil and Hyukjae’s hole had been overly fucked in the past hours that Kyuhyun’s organ easily entered Hyukjae. He didn’t wait for Hyukjae to get used to his size, he just fucked Hyukjae hard and fast, hitting Hyukjae’s prostate repeatedly.

Hyukjae shrieked loudly as waves of intense pleasure drowned him, with every thrust, Kyuhyun was sending Hyukjae’s nerves on overdrive.

It only took a few well aimed thrusts for Hyukjae to reach his orgasm, this time his ejaculation was not as strong as the ones he had before, his member squirted come weakly. 

His torture just began, Kyuhyun grabbed his organ and continued to stimulate it, not giving Hyukjae a chance to rest, he continued to piston in and out of Hyukjae’s body. Hyukjae’s arousal didn’t die out after it was done spilling come, it stayed aroused under Kyuhyun’s ministration. With Kyuhyun continuously forcing his way to Hyukjae’s pliant body, it didn’t take long until Hyukjae came again, pained moans escaped his lips, no more come spilling from his organ.

“Mmh … no … mmmh … pl-please …” Hyukjae moaned brokenly, Kyuhyun continued to use him roughly, his channel was overly sensitive and hot, his body couldn’t withstand the assault anymore.

“Ask him”, Kyuhyun grunted as he kept fucking Hyukjae, “Ask him Hyung!” 

“What is your mission?” Donghae questioned, Hyukjae shook his head, “What is your mission Hyukkie? Tell me and I’ll make it stop”.

“I-I can’t … ah … pl-please …!”

“Yes you can I’m your Alpha, you can tell me”, Donghae cut him impatiently, “What is your mission Hyukjae?”

Finally, Hyukjae gave up.

“Moon glass … in the wooden box … inside … main house … need to find it“.

“Why? Why do you need to take it?” Donghae asked again.

“Control … feral … wild wolves … c-control …”

Hyukjae experienced another dry orgasm, Kyuhyun was fucking him harder, Kyuhyun’s orgasm was approaching faster.

Kyuhyun grunted and he came inside Hyukjae, he couldn’t hold it anymore as Hyukjae contracted hard around his organ.

Hyukjae’s head lolled to the side, his eyes were opened but they were completely empty. He didn’t move a muscle as Kyuhyun pulled out of his body.

Heechul checked Hyukjae’s forehead and stomach, this time the blue light emanating from his palm was stronger.

“Let’s clean him up a bit before you can claim him”, Heechul said, “He’s your Omega, Donghae”.  
TBC

Notes: Are you still with me? Let’s keep the best for last, Donghae’s turn is coming in the next chapter!


	4. 1C: NEROLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning, Yoochun asked around the human town nearby for Hyukjae. He was hoping his friend passed out somewhere, drunk of human alcohol after partying all night or fucking some whores in a whorehouse. It was not what Hyukjae would do after an important mission, though, but that was the best scenario.
> 
> He came back empty handed.
> 
> “Could he be caught by them, Hyung?” Changmin asked Yunho, they were waiting for Yoochun across the street.
> 
> “I hate to think so but apparently that is the most possibility for now”, Yunho replied grimly, he seemed worried about his friend.
> 
> Changmin sighed.
> 
> Yoochun came out of the last whore house in the human town, he shook his head at the two Alphas.
> 
> “Don’t tell my brother about this, you know how close he is with Hyukjae”

1C: NEROLI  
“Why would Yunho wants the Moon Glass?” Siwon was still puzzled at Hyukjae’s answer. It didn’t make any sense, but then again, Hyukjae couldn’t lie to them even if he wanted to.

“Should we ask him again, Hyung?” Kyuhyun couldn’t stop his grin.

“No, he won’t be able to stand more drugs”, Heechul glared at the younger Alpha, “That’s all we can get from him”.

“I need to go and talk about this with the elders”, Siwon said, “Do you still need me around Hyung?”

“You can go, I can do the next part with Donghae”, Heechul replied, “And take Kyuhyun with you”.

After Siwon and Kyuhyun left the room, Heechul closed the door. He saw Donghae placed Hyukjae to lie comfortably on the futon, the look on Donghae’s face was obvious, the young hunter was smitten with their prisoner.

Donghae grew up without a father, he was Siwon’s cousin, despite being a skilled hunter and a formidable fighter, Donghae was loving and gentle. He knew some Omega girls in the clan were after him but he gently refused all kinds of bonding offer, saying that his mate was out there somewhere.

Who knew that his mate was another Alpha? Good thing he had Heechul as the best healer and ritual master on his side!

“Let’s clean him up and let him rest a bit before you can take him”, Heechul handed Donghae a towel.

They cleaned up Hyukjae’s body from the oil and various bodily fluids, Hyukjae was completely knocked out, he didn’t react as they wiped his body.

Hyukjae’s hole was loose and dribbling come, the rim was red and started to swell after the rough fucking he received the whole night. After cleaning Hyukjae’s body thoroughly, Heechul rubbed ointment to help Hyukjae’s body to recover faster. The healing factor in Hyukjae’s body would help him to recover much faster than a human with the same injury, but since Donghae had to do his part of the ritual before the night ended, Heechul decided to spare Hyukjae further pain.

Speaking of Donghae, the Alpha was like a lovesick puppy with Hyukjae. Heechuls snorted as he saw Donghae was caressing Hyukjae’s hair and scenting Hyukjae’s skin, the look on his eyes was clear.

“Do you think you can make him drink some water, Hae?” Heechul asked.

“I’ll try, Hyung”.

Heechul handed Donghae a cup of water, not drugged this time. Hyukjae needed to stay hydrated.

Donghae took the water into his mouth and transferred it to Hyukjae’s mouth, he did it twice before Hyukjae opened his eyes and they ended up in a long and heated kiss.

Hyukjae accepted Donghae’s kiss and even replied with the same vigor. Donghae’s hands were caressing Hyukjae’s body, as if he wanted to erase the other Alphas hands that were all over Hyukjae earlier. Hyukjae seemed to enjoy Donghae’s touch, his body arched up when Donghae touched a particularly sensitive part.

Following his touch, Donghae’s mouth trailed patterns down on Hyukjae’s body. He sucked on Hyukjae’s adam’s apple, licking Hyukjae’s neck until Hyukjae let out a sigh of pleasure, kissing and biting gently on Hyukjae’s chest.

Their ritual was a success, although Heechul had never done it before and had only read about it in the scrolls, but apparently it worked. Heechul flicked his fingers, igniting a flicker of pale blue light that disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Yep, looks like Donghae got his Omega for sure.

Donghae was lavishing kisses on Hyukjae’s torso, Hyukjae’s flat stomach tightened at the Alpha’s ministration. His pinkish nipples hard as well as his member, Donghae sure knew how to please an Omega.

Heechul would love to watch the slow love making Donghae was leading but dawn was going to arrive soon, they should finish the ritual before the night ends. Although they’d succeeded in turning Hyukjae into an Omega, they had to bound Hyukjae to Donghae. This way Hyukjae’s Omega would search for no one else but Donghae.

“You have to be hurry, Hae”, Heechul reminded the younger Alpha, “You can give him more sweet loving later when he’s yours”.

Donghae nodded, together they positioned Hyukjae to be on his four, the newly made Omega lowered his head and arched up his ass in the air like a proper Omega in heat.

Heechul was about to give Donghae the pot of lubricating oil, when he saw Donghae was lapping on Hyukjae’s opening. Hyukjae began to mewl as Donghae’s tongue reached his insides, Heechul could only imagine what Donghae was doing, Hyukjae’s fingers squeezed the futon underneath and his toes curled at the sensation.

When Donghae pulled away, he looked at Heechul, “Do you think I’m going to hurt him, Hyung?”

Hyukjae’s rim was relaxed and wet, it seemed Hyukjae was willing his hole to stay open for what to come. His inner Omega was preparing for the penetration.

“His body is not producing slick yet”, Heechul said, he pushed two well lubricated fingers into Hyukjae, causing a gasp to escape Hyukjae’s lips, “Use the oil, don’t worry, it’s not drugged”.

Heechul easily fucked two fingers in and out of Hyukjae’s welcoming hole, but the sphincter muscles were too tight for the third finger. Hyukjae let out a moan as his inner wall was scraped by Heechul’s knuckles, he raised his ass higher.

“I can take it from here Hyung”, Donghae said.

“Alright”, Heechul moved away from Hyukjae.

Donghae pressed hot kisses all on Hyukjae’s spine, making the newly made Omega arched his back even more. He stopped just after the small of Hyukjae’s back.

Whispering soft words on Hyukjae’s ear, Donghae positioned himself on Hyukjae’s back, before slowly pushing his engorged organ into Hyukjae’s body, it was amazing that he could keep calm and contained all these times with such arousal, it must be painful for him. He gave Hyukjae a chance to get used to his size, when he began to move, Donghae moved carefully. Starting with several shallow thrusts, before giving some deep thrusts that ripped a sensual wail from Hyukjae’s lips.

Heechul didn’t mean to be a creepy pervert, but he was here to make sure that the whole ritual was done as it was supposed to be, so he sat there and watched.

Hyukjae was beautiful, his pale complexion contrasted Donghae’s tanned skin, his long limbs and taut muscles moved in-sync with Donghae’s thrusts, more gasps and moans escaped his red lips as Donghae hit his sensitive spots.

“Mmmh … m-more …” Hyukjae mumbled, his blunt nails scratched the fabric underneath.

Donghae’s pace was getting faster and less controlled, his orgasm was approaching.

It was Hyukjae who reached orgasm first, his hard member spurted white come to the floor, untouched as Donghae continued to fuck him.

“A-alpha …” Hyukjae moaned softly, his member was still hard even after coming, “Alpha …”

For a moment Donghae lost his self control, his almond colored eyes turned red as he panted harder, Heechul could see his fang started to grow.

“Donghae!” Heechul flicked his fingers, blue light flashed in front of Donghae’s wild eyes, it stunned the Alpha for a second and brought him back to himself, stopping him from falling into a rut, “Listen to Hyung! Don’t knot him, he’s not ready!”

Donghae blinked, returning to his senses and said, “I won’t”.

Hyukjae was moaning harder, “Alpha … Alpha … please …”

“Yes baby, I’m here”, Donghae nuzzled the Omega’s neck, “Let’s finish together …” Donghae’s hand found Hyukjae’s member and began to jerk him.

“Ah … ah … Alpha … “

That exact moment Heechul thought that Donghae would fall into his rut again, as he gave a low growl and his fang showing, but instead of biting into Hyukjae’s mating gland on Hyukjae’s neck, Donghae bit into Hyukjae’s shoulder. And with another low growl, he filled Hyukjae with his come.

Hyukjae also reached his second orgasm as Donghae ejaculated inside him.

Heechul sighed, he looked out on the window, the night sky was still dark, a few more minutes before sunrise. They had succeeded.

Donghae still had Hyukjae’s body locked between his arms as they both laid breathless together. Hyukjae’s eyes were closed.  
*  
In the morning, Yoochun asked around the human town nearby for Hyukjae. He was hoping his friend passed out somewhere, drunk of human alcohol after partying all night or fucking some whores in a whorehouse. It was not what Hyukjae would do after an important mission, though, but that was the best scenario.

He came back empty handed.

“Could he be caught by them, Hyung?” Changmin asked Yunho, they were waiting for Yoochun across the street.

“I hate to think so but apparently that is the most possibility for now”, Yunho replied grimly, he seemed worried about his friend.

Changmin sighed.

Yoochun came out of the last whore house in the human town, he shook his head at the two Alphas.

“Don’t tell my brother about this, you know how close he is with Hyukjae”, Yunho told his two friends, “In the mean time, we need to find out if he was caught by them”.

Changmin halted, “The penalty for trespassing is death”, he paled at the thought of their friend being killed.

“We haven’t heard anything from them”, Yunho said, “They should’ve seen his tattoo and send some words to our Clan if they got him”.

“I’ll ask the traders at the market, in case they heard anything when they traded with Blood Moon Clan”, Yoochun decided.

“Do we need to tell Alpha Leader about this?” Changmin asked.

“Don’t tell anyone, not even Junsu and Jaejoong”, Yunho ordered, “The less heads involved the better”.  
*  
Kim Ryeowook checked the rows of glass bottles on the shelf and frowned.

“We are running out of plenty of ingredients”, the Omega frowned, “Kim Heechul, do you have anything to do with this?!” he turned to his older brother suspiciously.

Heechul gave a dramatic sigh, “Why do you have to scold me for everything? How am I supposed to have anything to do with the ingredients?”

“You always do suspicious things”, Ryeowook replied, taking several bottles from the shelf.

Heechul and Ryeowook were the sons of Healer Kim. Their father was the best healer in their Clan and he taught his two sons about everything he knew, despite Ryeowook being an Omega.

“Where are you going? What are you going to do with those?!”

“Donghae found a wounded Omega near the river, Siwon Hyung asked me to check on the Omega”, Ryeowook explained.

“Mwo? Why is he asking you?” Heechul put down the scroll he was reading.

“Because I’m an Omega? He would ask you if it’s a wounded Alpha!”

Heechul jumped down from the high chair he was sitting on and followed his younger brother out, “Let’s go!”

“You can’t check him! He’s an Omega!” Ryeowook protested.

Better make sure that the change is permanent, Heechul thought to himself, Ryeowook would definitely sense something was off if Hyukjae’s change was incomplete.

“Yah! Why are you so slow?! What kind of healer walk that slow?! You want to kill your patient?!” Heechul scolded his brother who seemed to be quite busy with his basket of medical supplies.

“Shut up! Not everybody got long legs like you!” Ryeowook snapped back.  
TBC


	5. 2A-VANILLA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Donghae-ssi … I don’t know much about myself, I can’t remember about my past … How could you like someone who is a stranger to himself?”

After a long discussion with the Elders, they agreed to place Hyukjae at the Alpha Leader’s residence. 

To Siwon’s mother and Jiwon, Siwon’s Omega sister, they claimed that Donghae found Hyukjae laying unconscious by the riverbank when he was patrolling the borders. The two Omegas accepted the story with no questions.

As much as Donghae wanted to be with Hyukjae when he wakes up, it was too suspicious. Siwon told Donghae to go home, he would send someone to call for Donghae later.

Donghae went home and greeted his mother, who was already awake and sweeping the front porch of their home. He told her that he needed to catch up with his sleep, before going into his room and landed face first on his bed.

His body was tired but all he could think of was Hyukjae.  
*  
Hyukjae opened his eyes some time around noon, the first thing he realized was that he was surrounded by strange smells. Everything was not right and he didn’t belong there. His wolf whined in fear and his head hurt.

When a woman came into the room, he curled to himself in defensive mode.

“Ah you’re awake”, the Omega woman said, “How do you feel?” She sensed Hyukjae’s fear and didn’t step forward, “Don’t be scared, my name is Choi Jiwon and you’re safe here”.

Jiwon waited for Hyukjae to calm down, the other Omega took a while before he braved himself to ask.

“W-where am I?” Hyukjae’s voice hoarse and shaky.

“You’re in the Blood Moon Clan territory, this is the Alpha Leader’s home …” 

Hyukjae flinched at the explanation, so Jiwon added, “But you don’t have to be afraid, we won’t hurt you”.

Jiwon slowly came closer to the scared Omega, “Our hunter found you in the river bank yesterday, you’ve been unconscious since then”.

Hyukjae slowly raised his gaze, his eyes were timid like a cornered animal, “I … I can’t remember anything”.

Jiwon tried to calm the Omega, she asked for a healer to be called. Hyukjae seemed to be losing his memory and began to panic. It was understandable, Jiwon thought, the poor Omega just woke up in a strange place without any recollection of his identity. 

Ryeowook arrived with Heechul, as the Alpha healer came into the room, Hyukjae covered himself under the blanket.

“Oppa, I think you better wait outside”, Jiwon told the Alpha healer.

“I can handle this, Hyung”, Ryeowook said to his brother.

Heechul gave a half hearted protest, but let Jiwon led him to the door, as Heechul’s scent was no longer in the room, Hyukjae peeked from under the blanket. Ryeowook and Jiwon coaxed the male Omega to calm down so Ryeowook could check him.

“I think you had a nasty accident before Donghae found you”, Ryeowook concluded after checking Hyukjae’s condition, “Do you remember what happened before you passed out?”

The poor Omega shook his head.

“Your body had healed from the physical injuries so I can’t tell what happened to you”, Ryeowook pressed his hand against Hyukjae’s forehead, a sliver of light blue flame appeared but it disappeared seconds later, he frowned, “Do you even remember your name or your clan?”

“I think my name is Hyukjae … I can’t remember my clan but I know I had a clan before … before this …”, he raised his wrist to touch the tattoo carved into his skin, of course the tattoo was no longer the symbol of his clan, Donghae and Kyuhyun had altered the tattoo into a stylized picture of the moon, “I … I don’t know … my head hurts every time I try to remember”.

“You don’t have to remember now, it’s alright”, Ryeowook calmed the other Omega, “Why don’t you rest for the day and see if you feel better tomorrow? I will give you some medication to help with your headache”.

Meanwhile, Heechul was just outside the door, he could hear everything and he smiled in satisfaction.

“How is it Hyung?” Siwon asked as he came from his own room.

“Good”, he nodded.

“One of the traders came to me earlier, he said some guys from Silver Bane is looking for a certain Alpha”, Siwon said, “They’ve been asking around the human town”.

Heechul frowned, “Leader Kim did that? It’s not like him to care about his wolves”.

“No, it was just a small group of younger Alphas, they don’t seem to be acting under their leader’s order”.

“Leader Kim never really care about his wolves, especially the Omegas, to him Omegas are just breeding stock, so I can assure you that he won’t take Hyukjae back”.

“Even if he does, he’d have to face our Donghae”.

“That love struck puppy …” Heechul shook his head with a fond smile. Siwon smiled too.  
*  
Hyukjae’s absence was finally known to their Alpha Leader. He didn’t particularly care about Hyukjae, since Hyukjae was just an Alpha orphan he took in years a go, but he was the Alpha Leader of the Clan, so Leader Kim had to find him.

Yunho made up a story about how Hyukjae chased an Omega in heat while in his wolf form. Since Blood Moon Clan territory was on the other side of the border, that was where he claimed Hyukjae went. Of course Changmin and Yoochun backed Yunho’s story.

They went to the Blood Moon Clan’s territory and told the guards guarding the gate for an audience with the Clan’s leader. Of course, as the custom in werewolves society, they were not let in. The guard called for their leader and soon Alpha Leader Choi arrived to greet them.

“Thank you for visiting us in this lovely morning, but to cut the formalities, may I ask what is the intention of your visit, Leader Kim?” Leader Choi of the Blood Moon Clan gave them a stern look. His second in command, Shin Donghee stood next to him, alert and ready.

It was not a secret that both clans had bad history. 

“I believe you have one of my Alphas trespassing your territory, Leader Choi”, Leader Kim replied lightly, as if ignoring the tension around them.

“Alpha?” Siwon looked surprised at the request, “We don’t have an Alpha trespasser recently”.

Changmin and Yunho exchanged alarmed looks.

“But we did found an Omega near the border a few moons a go”.

This sent alarm to Yunho’s mind.

“Your clan is not known to particularly care about Omegas, so we nurse him to health and let him decide what he wants to do when he’s well”, Leader Choi continued, “Since you’re here, perhaps you’d like to take a look at him”.

Leader Choi asked one of the guards to collect the Omega. It didn’t take a long time for another Alpha to arrive with another person.

Changmin was about to call out but Yoochun’s nudge on his rib reminded him not to give any reaction.

It was Hyukjae.

Yunho watched the figure closely, this Hyukjae was not the same Hyukjae who went out that night. While his friend was a proud Alpha, strong and confident with his stand, what he saw was an Omega, insecure and meek, trying to hide himself as he was led to see them.

What happened?

Even from where he was standing, Yunho could smell the Omega scent, although slightly mixed with a scent of an Alpha, probably from the one who held Hyukjae.

Leader Kim took a closer sniff at the Omega to make sure, there was recognition in the leader’s eyes, although the Omega kept his gaze down and flinched timidly as the Alphas were looking at him.

Their Alpha Leader snorted as if he was smelled something bad and unworthy. 

“Thank you for your time, Leader Choi, it seems that this Omega is not our missing member, you are free to do with him as you wish”.

And with that, Leader Kim motioned them to go.

Changmin took a last look at Hyukjae, still huddled and his eyes were on the ground, completely out of character for their Hyukjae. The Alpha next to him was rubbing Hyukjae’s back to calm the obviously frightened Omega.

Except it was not an Omega.

That was Hyukjae.

“Abeoji!” Yunho called out as they returned to their territory, “Why did you leave him with them? That is Hyukjae!”

Leader Kim snorted, “He’s an Omega and a male one! Why do we need such abomination?!”

“But that is Hyukjae! We can’t leave him there!”

Yoochun and Changmin stayed quiet.

“What did I teach you kid?” Leader Kim snarled at the younger Alpha, “We don’t need Omegas! They’re only good for breeding! And we have enough of them! Why does our Clan need to take another Omega while we already lost an Alpha soldier?!”

Yunho wanted to say something back, but he decided not to. He nodded and lowered his gaze.

“I understand abeoji”.

“It’s a pity that we lost Hyukjae, I don’t know what they did to him but that wolf we met is a stinking Omega”, Leader Kim turned to look into Changmin and Yoochun, “I forbid you to take that Omega back to our Clan! Do you understand?!”

“Yes Leader Kim!” the two Alpha had no other choice but to obey.  
*  
Donghae walk Hyukjae back to his room at the Alpha Leader house. He was worried because Hyukjae seemed to be scared of the Alphas. Donghae could sense that the younger wolves seemed to recognize Hyukjae but to his relief, Hyukjae didn’t acknowledge his former friends.

“Here you go”, Donghae said as they reached Siwon’s home, “Will you be alright on your own?”

Slowly, Hyukjae let go of his hand, “Thank you … Donghae-ssi”.

“Uh … I better go home”, Donghae scratched the back of his head nervously.

Just before Donghae left, he heard Hyukjae said timidly, “W-would you … come again and see me later?”

Donghae smiled radiantly, “I’d love to”.  
*  
The next day, Donghae came to see Hyukjae, who had completely healed. Jiwon gave him a knowing smile as he asked to take Hyukjae out for a walk.

Hyukjae as an Omega was a completely different person, Donghae thought, he was painfully shy and self conscious, he covered his mouth when he laugh, he often looked down, refusing direct eye contact with Donghae sheepishly.

Donghae took Hyukjae around the village, Blood Moon Clan was one of the big werewolf clan with a little over 80 wolves from various ages. They traded with the human town and some of the Alphas worked as guards and guides to help human traders to cross the thick forest so they could sell their goods to the big city. 

Most of the Omegas in the Clan were women, with exceptional for Ryeowook and two other male Omegas. They had children too, and today they were playing outside the Clan’s main building with Ryeowook looking after them.

Hyukjae watched them play with interest, Ryeowook waved at Hyukjae, who waved back. Then Kyuhyun arrived, he talked to Ryeowook and joined to play with the pups. Donghae saw how Hyukjae’s face changed at the sight of Kyuhyun, like he was trying to remember something.

“Hyukkie, do you like berries?” Donghae suddenly asked the Omega, cutting Hyukjae’s thoughts abruptly.

Hyukjae pouted a little, thinking, “I … I don’t know”.

“Let’s find out”, Donghae grinned cheerfully, “Follow me!”

Donghae took Hyukjae to the Clan’s main building, they went to the back room where various food supplies were stored. There were rows of dried meat and jars of sweetened fruits, along with sacks of grains, rice and potatoes.

“Here, try this”, Donghae opened one of the jars, where various berries were preserved with sweet syrup, personally Donghae didn’t like sweets but he was curious about what Hyukjae liked.

Hyukjae took a fat strawberry and pushed it into his mouth, his lips turned sinfully red with the syrup. He chewed the fruit slowly, savoring the taste and his eyes widened at the newfound taste as his brain registered the sensation of the taste mixed with the sweet syrup.

“I like this, it’s sweet”, he told Donghae with a smile. His lips red and luscious, making Donghae wished he could taste them.

Donghae thought he would give all the strawberries in the world just to keep Hyukjae happy.

“Try this one too”, Donghae opened another jar, this time it was filled with dried plums.

Hyukjae tried it, once again savoring the taste.

“I like this too but I prefer the strawberry”.

“Great, now we know that you like strawberries”, Donghae replied, smiling.

Hyukjae tried the sweetened peach and pear wine, he seemed to have a sweet tooth. He liked all of them, but his favorite was the strawberry. When he tried the rice wine, Hyukjae frowned and shook his head.

“I don’t like this, it’s bitter”, he said cutely.

Donghae chuckled at Hyukjae’s expression and put the bottle back to its place.

“Thank you for letting me try all these, Donghae-ssi, but aren’t you going to be in trouble for doing this?” Hyukjae asked worriedly.

“Of course not”, Donghae explained, “We all work together to gather these food, so every member of the clan has the right to take what they need … within reason”.

The knowledge caught Hyukjae’s attention, so Donghae explained about how their Clan was managed. Every wolf within the Clan has a purpose and skill used to gather food, keeping the Clan’s territory safe, and they take care of each other. That way they became strong together as a Clan.

Donghae showed Hyukjae the view from the top of the stronghold of the Clan, where they could see the view of the forest around the Clan’s settlement. They spent the afternoon talking and looking at the valley and river.

It was nearly sunset when Donghae realized the time.

“I think I have to go back”, Hyukjae told Donghae, “Jaejeong-imo might be looking for me”.

Somehow Siwon’s mother had adopted Hyukjae as her pup, it was not hard to fall in love with Hyukjae’s innocence and sweetness.

“Alright, let’s go back”, Donghae agreed, he helped Hyukjae to stand up and got down from the tower.

On their way back, Donghae suddenly took Hyukjae’s hand into his. Hyukjae stopped abruptly, his cheeks blushed heavily at the contact, but his fingers grasped Donghae’s. 

Donghae walked them through the small street at the back of the houses in the settlement, there were less people and took longer to reach Siwon’s home this way. He wanted to be with Hyukjae longer and savored the moment.

Like a love struck puppy, Donghae stole glances at Hyukjae’s expression and he concluded that the Omega was feeling the same way too.

As they reached the back door of Siwon’s home, Donghae looked into Hyukjae’s eyes and said, “I really like you Hyukjae-ah …”

Hyukjae blushed again, he looked down shyly.

“Will you be mine?” 

As the Omega finally looked up to meet Donghae’s gaze, he was biting his lip nervously, he seemed to be troubled.

“Donghae-ssi … I don’t know much about myself, I can’t remember about my past … How could you like someone who is a stranger to himself?” 

Donghae grasped both of Hyukjae’s palm into his, “I don’t care about your past, I wish to be with you, Hyukjae”.

Hyukjae’s pink lips trembled, his eyes glazed.

“I… I don’t know much about myself, I can’t remember anything about my life before but whenever you’re near, I feel safe and I want to be with you all the time”, Hyukjae confessed.

Donghae embraced the Omega in his arms. Hyukjae let the Alpha held him, he was not afraid of Donghae, despite having no memory of his previous life, he wanted to be with Donghae.

“I love you Hyukjae”.

He pressed his thin lips against Hyukjae’s.

The Omega’s eyes widened in surprise, but Hyukjae didn’t struggle or refuse the kiss. He sighed and opened his mouth, allowing Donghae to kiss him deeper. 

“Ahem …”

It was Siwon’s mother.

They parted, Hyukjae’s cheeks were once again pink, embarrassed as someone caught them kissing.

“Uh … Imo … How long have you been standing there?” Donghae asked sheepishly.

“Long enough, Donghae-ah”, Siwon’s mother hid a knowing grin, “You better get in Hyukkie, we’re going to start dinner … Do you want to come and have dinner with us, Donghae?”

“No thank you, Imo, I have to go home and have dinner with Umma”, Donghae refused, “See you tomorrow, Hyukjae”.

Donghae was still grinning that night when he reported for the night patrol.  
TBC

Notes:   
Sorry for the late update! I got caught up in so many things …  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! And hopefully I can post part B before CNY!


	6. 2B: LAVENDER

2B: LAVENDER

Normally, a wedding between and Alpha and an Omega would involve talks and discussions involving both families (and Clans if they came from different clans). Since Hyukjae didn’t have any family or Clan, the process was fast.

Two weeks after Hyukjae woke up, Donghae asked Hyukjae to marry him. Hyukjae didn’t answer right away, though.

Donghae caught Hyukjae’s gaze, the Omega seemed troubled at his question. Donghae knew Hyukjae had the same feelings, he never refused Donghae’s touch and he seemed eager to meet Donghae. So something else must be bothering him.

“Donghae, I don’t know anything about what to do as an Omega wife, I don’t have a clan or family … I don’t even remember who I was, what if I was a traitor?” Hyukjae uttered, “I don’t know how to cook, I don’t know how to take care of pups, I don’t even know if I can give you pups”, he looked up, lips wobbled nervously, “You are a good hunter and a respectable Alpha, Donghae … Are you sure you want to be with me?”

“Don’t say that”, Donghae hugged the Omega, “It doesn’t matter to me, I just want to be with you”.

“Even if …” Hyukjae stuttered, “Even if I can’t give you pups?”

“I don’t care”, Donghae pressed a quick kiss on Hyukjae’s lips, “I just want us to be mated”.

Hyukjae smiled, he hugged Donghae tightly, tears in his eyes.

“Now, will you be my mate?”

“Thank you … Thank you Donghae … Yes, I want to be your mate”.

Donghae knew that Hyukjae’s answer was inevitable, that night when they turned him into an Omega, the spells and the drugs bonded him to Donghae. But still, Hyukjae’s answer made his wolf wanted to run and howl as loud as he could, his heart felt like bursting with happiness.

“I love you Hyukjae”, Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s forehead, still holding Hyukjae’s body tightly, “I love you forever”.  
*  
“He said Jung Yunho sent him to retrieve the moon glass? Does he know that the moon glass burns every wolf that touches it?” Shindong questioned.

“Except healers chose by the Moon Goddess herself”, Heechul replied.

“Jung Yunho is not a healer”, Siwon reminded the others.

“What is it anyway? Why do we have it?” 

“It was supposed to have great power, a long time a go our ancestors agreed to hide it in our land”, Yesung explained, “Healers can access the power of the moon glass to assist them in healing mortal wounds and there should be more about it written by the elders, but I can’t find the scrolls”.

“Then again, if Jung Yunho acted on his own, not under his Alpha’s order, then the moon glass is useless for him since he’s not even a healer, he can’t even touch the moon glass”, Shindong concluded.

“Wait …” Heechul frowned, “Isn’t he betrothed to Leader Kim’s Omega son? Kim Jaejoong?”

The other Alphas looked at him.

“Kim Jaejoong is a healer”, Heechul thought for a moment before continuing, “Silver Bane Clan never care about Omegas, they are considered less wolf than the Alphas, so Jaejoong never got the proper training as a healer”.

“If Yunho sent Hyukjae to steal the moon glass from our territory, he’s planning for more than just giving it to his fiancé”.

“I agree with you Shindong-hyung”, Siwon replied, “For now we need to be more careful, Yunho might send someone else to steal the moon glass, in the mean time, we need to find out what it does”.

“I can look to that”, Yesung nodded.

“And we need to keep the moon glass somewhere safer”.

“Do you think it’s safe to keep Hyukjae in our Clan like this?” Shindong suddenly asked, “Don’t get me wrong, I think he’s adorable and our Donghae loves him, but considering that he’s a lethal fighter and not to mention fast as hell, is there any possibility that he’ll return to the old Hyukjae one day?”

All eyes turned to Heechul.

“I can assure you that he’s harmless”, Heechul answered, “The ritual can’t be reserved and on top of that, he’s bonded to Donghae, although he doesn’t realize it now, so I’d say that he’s safe”.

Siwon thought for a moment, before deciding.

“Shindong-hyung, please find a way to secure the moon glass, while Yesung-hyung finds more information about the moon glass, Heechul-hyung I need you to find out more about Jung Yunho”.  
*  
Hyukjae and Donghae’s wedding took place three days later. Hyukjae was nervous, but Donghae’s mother accepted him with open arms.

“Don’t worry about anything, I’ll teach you”, she said, “From now on you’ll call me Umma, alright?”

Hyukjae couldn’t stop his tears at the warm welcome.

Their union was celebrated by the whole clan. Every single wolf in the Blood Moon Clan came and wished the happy couple a happy life together.

Siwon’s family acted as Hyukjae’s family, Siwon’s mother gave Hyukjae away, it was very emotional for Hyukjae, he cried during the ceremony. Shindong acted as Donghae’s guardian since Donghae’s father and older brother had passed away.

The Clan’s elder tied a silver ribbon on their wrists and pronounced them as bonded couple and blessing their union.

The feast that followed was splendid as Donghae had specifically hunted two deer and Siwon had generously bought wine from the human town. Siwon’s mother also made cakes and sweetened fruits for everybody. 

As the night grew late, Donghae took his new wife home, he carried Hyukjae into the wedding room decorated by the Omegas in the Clan. There were flowers and ribbons decorating the room.

Hyukjae looked around the room, the mattress was soft and fluffy under him, he played with his fingers nervously as he looked into his new husband.

“I … I don’t know if I’ve ever done this before”, Hyukjae said, unsure.

Donghae captured Hyukjae’s lips into his, “Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out together”.

Donghae’s hands slowly undressing Hyukjae, his mouth trailing small kisses on Hyukjae’s skin and encouraging the Omega to undress him too. Hyukjae was shy, but he followed Donghae’s lead, his pale fingers undid Donghae’s clothes and pulled it off Donghae’s broad shoulder.

Hyukjae’s pale fingers traced Donghae’s skin, marveling the tanned skin softly, feeling every muscles underneath. 

“You are so beautiful, Donghae-ah”.

Donghae was a little startled at Hyukjae’s comment. 

The Omega smiled, caressing Donghae’s body, and as their eyes met, he kissed Donghae’s bicep.

“You are more beautiful yeobo”, Donghae said back, he kissed Hyukjae until the Omega was breathless and gently laid his wife down. The way Hyukjae blushed as Donghae pulled the last of his clothing, was sinfully sexy.

It wasn’t the first time he saw Hyukjae naked, but this time was completely different. Hyukjae was his as much as he was Hyukjae’s. 

They exchanged kisses and explored each other’s bodies, Hyukjae was actively kissing and touching Donghae, causing both wolves to gasp and moan in pleasure as they continued their love making.

Donghae had to pull away from Hyukjae’s body to take a breath, Hyukjae was breathless with a pretty blush on his cheeks.

“Donghae … I feel strange”, he panted, “It’s hot …”

“Don’t worry chagi, you were having your heat”, Donghae wiped the sweat from Hyukjae’s forehead, “Heechul-hyung gave you the potion, remember?”

“Mmm …” Hyukjae closed his eyes, “I feel so hot … and … it’s starting to feel … ticklish”.

“Ticklish? Where?”

“H-here”, Hyukjae opened his legs, raising his hip, Donghae could see his hard member, smaller than before now that he was an Omega. Hyukjae traced his own fingers past his balls and touched his opening. The Omega rubbed the pink orifice, causing droplets of slick to escape.

Donghae stopped Hyukjae’s finger from touching his own puckering hole. 

“Here?” Donghae asked, rubbing the slick opening with the pad of his finger.

Hyukjae blushed hard, nodding.

Donghae pushed his finger slowly into Hyukjae’s rectum, feeling the familiar warmth welcoming his finger. He didn’t want to hurt Hyukjae, so he prepared Hyukjae with his fingers for what to come.

However, he was just pushing his second finger when he touched Hyukjae’s prostate, and the Omega howled in pleasure. More slicks coming out and his member hardened. 

“Donghae … please … j-just … “ Hyukjae cried out, “Pl-please … I need …”

Donghae pulled his fingers out, causing Hyukjae to whimper in need. The Omega quickly positioned himself on his four, his wolf had took over as Hyukjae’s heat escalated.

“You are so sweet Hyukkie …” Donghae kissed the Omega’s neck, his hand guiding his member to open Hyukjae’s channel.

Hyukjae let out a gasp as the head of Donghae’s erection breached him, Donghae waited for a while before pushing deeper, letting the Omega getting used to his size. To his surprise, Hyukjae pushed back, impaling himself on Donghae’s thick organ impatiently. 

“Slow down baby, you’re going to hurt yourself”, Donghae kissed his ear.

“Need you … Hae … ah … So good inside me … please …” Hyukjae sobbed.

A lesser Alpha would lose himself at the sweet pleas, however Donghae had a good reign of his wolf, especially when it came to Hyukjae.

“Ha-Hae … ah … deeper … please …” moans spilled from Hyukjae’s delicious lips as Donghae’s member filled him, scratching his feverish inner walls.

Donghae grunted and pushed deeper, Hyukjae was so good around his heated organ, slick and so tight. He had to hold Hyukjae down so the Omega wouldn’t rock against his body, after staying still for a while and let Hyukjae’s body got used to his organ, Donghae began to move. He rolled his hip as he was balls deep inside Hyukjae, he repeated the movements several times until he hit Hyukjae’s balls of nerves and the Omega keened in pleasure.

“A-alpha … Please … please …” Hyukjae gasped.

“Like this?” Donghae repeated his movement, hitting Hyukjae’s pleasure spot again and again.

“Yes … yes … ah … so good … so deep … Hngh …”

Hyukjae’s hand was masturbating his own member, his hand moving on the hard shaft in sync with Donghae’s thrust. Most male Omegas could come untouched as they were penetrated anally but Donghae ignored the question in his mind and joined Hyukjae’s hand, pleasuring Hyukjae’s arousal as he pounded into Hyukjae’s hole.

Hyukjae lost all coherency as his body was burning in heat fever. Donghae’s hand on his member was so good, flicking the head of his arousal and massaging his shaft in the same time Donghae’s hard length rubbing his needy channel and hitting the spot that made him see stars repeatedly.

Donghae picked up his pace and continued to fuck Hyukjae harder, he grunted and growled as Hyukjae’s inside clamped down hard on him. With a final push into the pliant body, his knot was locked into Hyukjae’s hole. At the feeling of Donghae’s knot caught on the rim of his orifice, Hyukjae’s body convulsed hard as orgasm hit him.

With Hyukjae’s inner muscles quivered hard around him, Donghae too, reached his orgasm. Filling Hyukjae’s insides with hot white come. 

Instinctively, he bit into Hyukjae’s neck, marking Hyukjae as his Omega.

You are my Omega  
And I’m your Alpha  
We are no longer two but one  
I am bound to you as you are bound to me  
*  
“Do you think we should try again?” Changmin questioned. 

“No”, Yunho replied.

“Yunho, I won’t fail, send me”, Yoochun said.

Yunho shook his head, “No, we can’t risk you getting caught by the Blood Moon, now that we’ve lost Hyukjae”.

“Are we going to change our plan?” Changmin asked again.

“No, we proceed as planned”, Yunho decided, “We get the wolf stone”.

“But that stone is …” 

Yunho smirked, “Yes … The human castle across the forest”.

“How are we going to steal from the humans? The castle is heavily guarded!”

“Don’t worry, I know how to get in to the castle”, Jaejoong smiled secretly.  
TBC


	7. 3A: JASMINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyukjae-ah? What are you doing?” his mother in law came to the kitchen, “Are you sick?” she pressed her palm on Hyukjae’s forehead to check Hyukjae’s temperature, “You’re a bit warm …” she then sniffed Hyukjae, “Omo … you’re going to have your heat!”

3A: JASMINE

“Kyuhyun just returned”, Siwon informed as he sat on the porch of the healer’s house with Heechul, “He said there has been changes in the human world recently”.

“Like what?” 

“Like …” Siwon realized that the healer was not paying attention to him, he followed Heechul’s gaze to the street where a group of small children learning to transform, there were six of them from the age of five to seven. Ryeowook and Hyukjae were with them, Ryeowook instructed the pups while Hyukjae made sure that the pups were paying attention. 

“How is he?” Siwon motioned at Hyukjae. It had been three months since the wedding and Hyukjae was adjusting quite well in their Clan.

“He’s good … I checked him once in a while and so far I think he’s not going to get his old memories or turns back into an Alpha”.

“Do you think he would be able to bear pups?”

“The scrolls said so”, Heechul smiled as he saw the pups made Ryeowook fell to the ground, “And if you happen to past Donghae’s house at night you can tell that they’re working hard for a pup”.

Siwon chuckled.

Hyukjae pulled the pup that sent Ryeowook falling to the ground and scolded the unruly pup, Ryeowook had turned into his wolf form by now, Hyukjae pointed at Ryeowook, asking the pups to pay attention. Another wolf came, it was easy to recognize that the newcomer was Yesung in his wolf form. The pups followed the two wolves cheerfully, it was their first time prowling outside the village with Yesung and Ryeowook as their guides.

Hyukjae waved them goodbye, he didn’t change into his wolf form, he waited until he couldn’t see them and walked back home.

“Hmmm … what was it about Kyuhyun?” Heechul turned to Siwon, now that Hyukjae and Ryeowook had left.

“Ah about that …”

Tonight was full moon, the best time for the werewolves to let out their wolves. Donghae encouraged Hyukjae to shift and enjoy the night, but Hyukjae wasn’t too fond of his wolf form. He would go out and let his wolf run for a few hours since it was necessary for a werewolf to maintain a steady balance with his wolf instinct, however, he would only go out with Donghae.

Hyukjae entered the house, since his wedding, he lived with Donghae and his mother. Donghae’s father and older brother had died many years a go so it was fitting for Donghae as her only child to take care of her in her old age. However, since Hyukjae joined the household, Hyukjae couldn’t stop the feeling that she was taking care of Hyukjae more than Hyukjae and Donghae took care of her.

“Umma?” Hyukjae called out as he entered, “Are you home?”

“I’m in the back, Hyukjae”, came the reply from his mother in law.

Hyukjae went to the back of the house, there he saw a large boar on the wooden table.

As the pack’s main hunter, Donghae led the hunt and hunted with the other members, most of the times he would be the one who does the killing. His Omega was supposed to gut and skin the prey and distributes the meat to the other member of the Clan. Since Hyukjae had no idea how to do the job, Donghae’s mother volunteered to do it. She’d been doing it for years since Donghae’s father was also a hunter.

“Umma, I think you should teach me how to do it”, Hyukjae said, stepping closer to the carcass on the table.

Donghae’s mother smiled, “My pretty son-in-law doesn’t have to work hard, Hyukjae-ah …”

Hyukjae pouted unconsciously, sometimes he felt bad for being a useless Omega. He couldn’t cook or clean a carcass, Donghae’s mother always cooked for them and she took care of Donghae’s hunt effectively. Some Omegas hunted with their Alphas once in a while, but Donghae wouldn’t let him hunt anything bigger than a rabbit. Donghae and his mother were too nice, not all mother in law were as nice as Donghae’s mother, Hyukjae had seen how the other ahjumah treated their daughter in law.

“At least let me help you, Umma”, Hyukjae offered.

“Alright, let me get the knives”, Donghae’s mother finally relented, she went in to take the knives.

Hyukjae touched the carcass of the boar, the tusk was much larger than his finger, it must be a strong boar. Pride filled him, knowing that his Alpha was the one who hunted such beast. He saw the puncture marks on the neck of the boar, must be Donghae’s wolf fang. He circled the wound, something stirred in his mind, however, he couldn’t really point out the lost memory.

Unconsciously, he fingered the tattoo on his wrist. 

“There you go, let us start!” Donghae’s mother surprised him out of his thoughts.

Donghae’s mother told him how to gut the carcass, due to years of experience she could skin the boar effortlessly. Hyukjae helped to store the skin and fur of the boar, they could sell the leather to the human town later. Then she cut the meat to be distributed.

When Donghae arrived and went straight to the back of the house, he watched his Omega cutting the meat with his mother and smiled at the sight. He stood at the doorway, watching Hyukjae interacting with his mother, he could see that Hyukjae was trying hard to learn and it gave a swell of pride in his chest. 

Hyukjae soon realized that he was watching them and turned around. Donghae’s mother was almost done with the task and told the two of them to go, she would clean up and store the meat.

“I’ll be fine, you should go with Donghae”, she told Hyukjae.

Soon the two of them were running together out of the village. Donghae didn’t understand why Hyukjae didn’t like his wolf form, Hyukjae’s wolf was beautiful with light grey and white fur. He was lean and slightly smaller than the Alpha, he had a pair of light blue eyes that looked like they were made of silver. 

Donghae as an Alpha was a stockier in his wolf form, he had dark grey coat with light brown dusting his back and scruff. Like the rest of his Clan member, he had amber colored eyes.

Hyukjae was fast, Donghae had witnessed how fast his wife could be, although Hyukjae could outrun him, the Omega always run behind him, like a good Omega.

Donghae led them to the top of the hill, Hyukjae had never been in this area before. They ran together up through the steep path of the hill, Donghae slowed down a little, giving Hyukjae a chance to catch his breath, but the Omega was never far behind him.

When they reached the top of the hill, Hyukjae looked at the sky in awe. The full moon appeared to be just one leap away from where they were standing. Thousands of stars spread across the clear night sky like countless jewels. It was a very beautiful sight.

Donghae’s wolf howled at the moon, paying respect to the Moon Goddess, the mother of all wolves. Hyukjae followed his Alpha, thanking the Goddess for every blessing they had.

They could hear other wolves howling from other parts of the forest, some from Blood Moon Clan, and some far away howls from the neighboring Clans. Hyukjae and Donghae exchanged look, if they could smile they would.

Donghae saw a shooting star across the night sky, silently he wished that they would always be together like this … forever.

Suddenly Hyukjae pounced on him, Donghae was surprised at his Omega’s sudden playfulness, Hyukjae was always following his lead and rarely took initiative. But he quickly got up and pounced Hyukjae back, they wrestled playfully until they were both panting. 

Donghae led them to a small river at the bottom of the hill so they could drink, Hyukjae’s ears perked up at the sound of water and small barks nearby, but then his wolf tail wagged as he saw Yesung and Ryeowook playing with the pups by the creek not far from them. The pups yipped and jumped excitedly as they saw Hyukjae and Donghae, Hyukjae often babysit the kids and they liked him. Donghae watched his Omega played with the pups lovingly.

Hyukjae would make a wonderful mother to their pups one day.

Yesung nudged the pups, it was getting late, they had to return to the village with the pups. They said their goodbye and trotted back home.

The couple took a longer route back home, being in their wolf forms made the forest around them filled with wonders their human senses could not feel. The air was filled with the smell of the trees, birds and small animals hiding behind the bushes, their wolf ears could hear an owl hooting up in the trees, even the sky was bursting with colors that they didn’t normally see with their human eyes.

They were walking down the path of the river when Donghae stopped abruptly. His wolf ears stood erect, alert.

Hyukjae stopped behind his Alpha, something must be bothering Donghae. He could smell something off in the air.

The river was wide and the current was quite heavy in this area, the sound of the water almost drowned the sound of movements across the river, but they could hear it.

Then Hyukjae saw them, there were four wolves standing on the bank across the river. Their eyes red in the dark night, they couldn’t make out the color of their coat from this distance though. They stared at Hyukjae and Donghae, unmoving and alert from where they were standing.

The land across the river was not the Blood Moon Clan’s territory so technically they were not trespassing, but there was something off with the wolves.

Donghae sniffed the air, he should be able to scent their origin or at least their gender, but he only smelled faint scent of rotten carcass.

Without lowering his guard, Donghae used his bond to tell his Omega to leave. Hyukjae did as he was told and they left the area, four pair of blood red eyes watched them.  
*  
“Is it true that Whitestone Castle is no more?”

“Yes, Elder Lee, when I reached the Castle on my trip, it seemed to be abandoned by its residents”, Kyuhyun answered, “The Castle was empty, I found several children and women dead in the court yard, I also smelled blood but I can’t find the rest of the people”.

“Could it be an enemy attack?”

“I didn’t see any signs of a siege Elder Lee”.

The Whitestone Castle was situated at the far corner of the forest. Lord Kim, the sovereign ruler of the Castle had inherited the castle from his ancestors, who made a pact with the werewolf clans hundreds of years a go to keep the balance between the humans and the creatures of the forest. So far the Castle was the closest human authority that held the seal of the human king in the area.

“How about the villagers?”

“Two of the closest human villages were also abandoned, the other villages were too far from the Castle, they don’t seem to know what happened”, Kyuhyun continued.

“Did you find anything unusual in the forest?” Siwon asked.

“I saw two wolves with red eyes when I was on my way out of the Castle, but they ran before I could identify them”.

Donghae frowned. 

Wolves with red eyes?  
*  
Hyukjae put the bucket of water on the kitchen table, he’d drew water from the village well for his mother-in-law to cook later, he sat down and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling slightly light headed the whole day, but now he was starting to feel hot after getting the water, which was unusual for him. 

“Hyukjae-ah? What are you doing?” his mother in law came to the kitchen, “Are you sick?” she pressed her palm on Hyukjae’s forehead to check Hyukjae’s temperature, “You’re a bit warm …” she then sniffed Hyukjae, “Omo … you’re going to have your heat!”

Hyukjae was surprised, this was the first time he had his heat since the wedding, apart from the heat induced by Heechul’s potion. Funny how his body remembered transforming into a wolf but had no memory about going on heat.

“Where is Donghae?” 

“He’s at the main house, having a meeting with the Elders and …”

“Hyukjae-ah, soon you are going to have a fever and your heat will make you wet and slick”, Donghae’s mother told him, “I want you to go to your room and close the door, I’m going to find Donghae”.

“Umma …?”

“Go!” she pushed Hyukjae into the house.

Donghae’s mother called the pup living next door and asked him to go and find Donghae at the meeting. Hyukjae’s sweet scent was getting stronger inside the house, she closed the windows and the front door to avoid having other Alphas taking the scent as an invitation. Soon Hyukjae’s scent would be even stronger, she hoped Donghae was home by then.

It didn’t take long for Donghae to arrive.

“Umma? Are you alright? What happened?” Donghae was half running into their house.

“Your wife is on heat”, his mother informed, “I’m going to spend the night at Shin-imo’s house”, she took a cloth bundle she’d prepared earlier and went to the door, “I want grandchildren, so you better take good care of Hyukjae!”

Donghae grinned at her words. After she left, Donghae locked the front door and went in to his Omega wife.

TBC

Notes:   
I have no idea what to do with boar’s skin, is it possible to make leather out of it? Well … let’s just say yes ^^;; 

Hmm ... heat smut, anyone? Shall we have that?


	8. 3B: PALMAROSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ungrateful bitch! What have I taught you about respect?! I’m your father and your Alpha! You will mate the Night Shade Clan heir, you hear me?!”

3B: PALMAROSA

When Donghae pushed the door to their room, the ripe scent of an Omega in heat assaulted him. Hyukjae was kneeling on their bed, face flushed and feverish, as he was fingering his hole.

The moment Hyukjae saw him, he pulled his fingers out of his body.

“H-hae …”

“I’m here yeobo”, Donghae pulled off his own clothes, eager to join his Omega.

Hyukjae’s hands joined his, divesting Donghae’s clothes impatiently. As Donghae’s pants pooled on the floor, Hyukjae pushed his husband and straddled his lap.

“Hyukkie …” Donghae moaned as Hyukjae humped against his body.

“Need you Donghae-ah …” Hyukjae let out a needy mewl, covering Donghae’s mouth with his.

Donghae’s hands stroke Hyukjae’s feverish body, from his back to the swell of Hyukjae’s ass, he squeezed the supple ass making his Omega panting in need. To his surprise, Hyukjae reached to his member, not yet fully hard, and led the organ into his hungry orifice.

Hyukjae didn’t wait for long, he quickly rode Donghae’s hardening organ, roughly moving his body to guide Donghae’s member to fuck him where he wanted to be breached the most.

Donghae was stunned for a moment, Hyukjae was unbelievably sexy and daring like that. His thoughts about his Omega was cut off as the feeling of Hyukjae’s slick channel massaging his sensitive organ, Hyukjae mewled as the tip of Donghae’s member scraped his prostate roughly, throwing his head back and continued to bounce on Donghae’s lap.

Suddenly Donghae caught Hyukjae’s hip, stopping the Omega from dictating the speed of their love making. Hyukjae gave a growl of protest, but Donghae bit his neck and he stilled at the warning. Donghae started to lead their dance, moving Hyukjae on his lap in sync with the thrust of his hip, this way Donghae’s member could penetrate Hyukjae better.

Donghae’s wolf growled, but Donghae pushed his basic instinct to the back of his head. He wanted to enjoy Hyukjae’s heat before letting his Rut consumed his mind.

“Uh … Donghae … mmhh … so hot”, Hyukjae panted, he hands rubbed his own neck and chest, before stopping on his nipples and rubbed them, “Ah … Ah!” he squealed. 

The heat inside Hyukjae sent tingles all over his nerves, Donghae’s organ scratched his prostate and filling his needy slick hole perfectly, his whole body was over sensitive, his arousal grew harder just by having his nipples rubbed. He wanted more, he was greedy and insatiable for his Alpha.

“Come yeobo”, Donghae’s fingers found his weeping arousal and began to jerk the organ, tickling the spot under the head of Hyukjae’s organ, just the way he liked it, “Go ahead …”

The stimulation sent Hyukjae’s body over the edge, the second time Donghae’s palm rubbed his organ, he reached his first orgasm.   
*  
Jaejoong wiped the blade, it was made of a strange red glass-like material, the handle was made of steel, head of a wolf was carved on the end of the handle. Although the material looked fragile, it proved to be strong and deadly. Who would have thought that the humans forged the Wolf Stone into a weapon like this?

He recalled how he used the blade to kill the men. The handle felt right in his hand, like it was made specifically for him. Holding the blade made him feel strong and powerful. Other wolves couldn’t hold it, the blade’s material would burn their skin. 

Jaejoong was the only Omega son of the leader of Silver Bane Clan. Leader Kim had several wives and many children, being a strong and proud Alpha, of course he wanted many Alpha sons to lead his wolves. Unfortunately fate seemed to be laughing at the Alpha.

His first wife bore him an Alpha daughter, Jessica and two Omega daughters. Tiffany and Krystal. Then he married Jaejoong’s mother who bore him, an Omega son and Junsu, an Alpha. Their mother was lucky enough to die when giving birth to their youngest brother, who died not long after being born, so she could escape her mate’s madness. Leader Kim had two more wives, one who failed to give him any pups and ended up killing herself, and the last one was Sora, Hyukjae’s sister, who died giving birth to a pair of twins. Both boys were stillbirth.

Being born as an Omega, when his father was hoping for an Alpha son was torture for Jaejoong. At least Tiffany and Krystal were girls and they would have no problem fetching a wealthy Alpha from another Clan. After marriage, they would be safe from their father’s madness. But Jaejoong was male, as a male Omega, it was hard to find a match that fits his father’s taste.

Years a go, Yunho came to their family as an orphan. Poachers who thought that they were hunting regular wolves killed his family, or perhaps they were purposely hunting werewolves, believing that they could get a small fortune from the body parts of supernatural beasts.

Yunho was a strong Alpha, he was a cunning hunter and a tough soldier. Even the Elders believed that Leader Kim would appoint Yunho as his successor instead of Junsu or even Jessica. Knowing that he could keep Yunho’s loyalty to him, Leader Kim promised Jaejoong in marriage to Yunho. That was how they became close and although his father arranged their relationship, Jaejoong slowly realized that he fell in love with Yunho.

Jaejoong wrapped the blade with a piece of cloth and hid it under his bedding. No one should know about the blade. 

“Jaejoong, your father is looking for you”, Sungmin, another male Omega in their Clan, called out from outside of Jaejoong’s room.

“I’m coming!” Jaejoong stood up and straightened his clothes.

“Be careful, he’s not in a good mood”, Sungmin told him.

Being a male Omega in their Clan was the worst fate. Since male Omegas were thought to be less fertile and more difficult to breed, they were considered to be useless by their clan, especially under Leader Kim’s rule. Male Omegas were thought to be harder to find a mate and most of the times they were sold off to marriage with the lowest dowry.

When Jaejoong arrived at the main hall of the Clan, his siblings were already there, his father had gathered the Elders and his trusted Alphas.

“Now that my Omega son is here, I have an announcement to make”, he looked around the hall arrogantly, Jaejoong sent a confused look to Junsu who shrugged as he had no idea what their father was up to.

“A couple of weeks a go, I talked to Leader Kang of Night Shade Clan and we’ve agreed to bring our Clans together through marriage, his second Alpha son happens to fancy male Omegas rather than female Omegas, therefore we have agreed to wed my Omega son, Jaejoong, with his second son and he would send his oldest Omega daughter to be my wife!”

Jaejoong stared at his father in disbelief.

“You can’t do that Appa!” Jaejoong was all but screaming, he was so angry, so humiliated, at being treated like a commodity, “I am promised to Yunho!”

Junsu looked at his brother frantically, what was Jaejoong thinking? Defying their father, the leader of their Clan like that?

The reply was a hard slap across Jaejoong’s face that sent the Omega to the ground.

“You ungrateful bitch! What have I taught you about respect?! I’m your father and your Alpha! You will mate the Night Shade Clan heir, you hear me?!”

Jaejoong was about to stand up and face his father despite his wolf whimpering, an Omega was not allowed to confront an Alpha, especially the leader of the Clan, however, before he does anything, Junsu stopped him.

“Let me go Junsu”, Jaejoong said, “I can’t …”

“Don’t do this Hyung, we’ll think of a way but don’t do this here”, Junsu replied on Jaejoong’s ear.

“The wedding is in three months! You better not disgrace me you filthy bitch!” Leader Kim growled in his full Alpha authority.

Junsu hugged his older brother, Jaejoong could not stop hot angry tears falling from his eyes.   
*  
Donghae couldn’t keep his eyes away from Hyukjae. The Omega was on his four, raising his ass, begging to be fucked. Hyukjae had came twice although Donghae hadn’t knotted him and the Heat was getting worse as Hyukjae’s wolf was begging impatiently to be knotted, to be bred.

Hyukjae’s scent was intoxicating by now, Donghae had helped other Omegas with their Heat before but since Hyukjae was his Omega, Hyukjae’s scent was driving him closer to his Rut.

“Hhmmm … Donghae … Hae …” Hyukjae mewled as Donghae began to lap on his red opening, more delicious moans and pants followed as Donghae’s tongued him deeper.

“Donghae … please … knot me … Hae … Alpha … please …” Hyukjae was openly begging by now, offering himself to his Alpha.

Donghae pulled away from Hyukjae’s body, he was so hard it was almost painful for him. He steadied Hyukjae by his hip and led his hard length into Hyukjae’s awaiting hole.

Hyukjae’s body welcomed him, the Omega was getting hotter now that he was deeper on his Heat. Donghae’s wolf refused to be hold out any longer and as he was deeply sheathed inside his Omega, his wolf broke free.

As his Rut took over, Donghae fucked Hyukjae roughly, losing the last of his self control, Donghae was no longer the gentle and sweet Donghae he used to be. However, Hyukjae didn’t seem to mind, as his Heat was making him needy and hungry to be bred and filled with his Alpha’s knot.

The pleasure was escalating fast, they were chasing their own release as they moved wildly against each other. 

As Donghae’s knot began to swell, he pushed deeper into Hyukjae’s quivering hole. Hyukjae’s rim caught the swelling knot, sending him into his orgasm, his insides tightened in an effort to milk his Alpha’s organ and Donghae couldn’t hold it any longer and spilled hot white come into the Omega.

Donghae let out a growl and bit into his Omega’s neck, staking his claim. Hyukjae replied with a moan, his member was still spilling come.  
*  
“The Eclipse Clan showed their concern about the disappearance of several human villages near their area recently”, Siwon told Heechul, “There were also reports of wolves with red eyes roaming around the Whitestone Castle”.

The Eclipse Clan’s territory was the closest with the human settlement and shared a border with the castle. Since the two Clans were allies, they often support each others in difficult times.

“Ryeowook and the girls also saw some red eyed wolves near the border, they don’t seem to be a part of a Clan”, Heechul replied.

“The Eclipse Clan proposed to send several wolves to investigate the Whitestone Castle and the abandoned villages”.

“Are you going to do that?”

“Yes”.

“You can count me in, Leader Choi”, Heechul offered, “When are we leaving?”

“Be ready first thing by tomorrow morning”, Siwon said, “Could you check on Donghae and see if he could join?”

“His Omega is in Heat, but I’ll drop by and see if he’s available tomorrow”.

“Thank you Hyung”.  
TBC

Notes:  
I know that yunjae is not a popular pairing anymore, I think since JYJ left SM many many years a go. But I’d like to dedicate this chapter (and the whole yunjae plot) to my friend, Dee Dee, who had left this world in 2019. 

Something big is coming soon in this story! I’m so excited!


	9. 3C: SPEARMINT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I promise I’ll be back soon”, Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s forehead and the tip of his nose, before kissing his plump lips until the pout was gone from Hyukjae’s face, “Umma is coming home soon, just stay in bed for the day, alright?”
> 
> “Be careful, Donghae-ah, come home safe”, Hyukjae gave his husband a small kiss.

3C: SPEARMINT

Hyukjae could feel his body was extremely sore and tired even before he opens his eyes. He sat up a little too fast and pain shot through his spine from his abused ass.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. It was very early in the morning and he was alone in their bed. No signs of Donghae. He pouted. First time having his Heat as a married Omega and his husband left as soon as his Heat was done …

The door to their bedroom was pushed from the outside, Donghae came in, he was fully dressed and ready to go.

“Are you leaving, Donghae-ah?” Hyukjae asked, his throat was dry, did he moan and scream that much the whole night?

Donghae handed him a glass of water, “Unfortunately Siwon wanted me to go on a mission with Heechul-hyung and Kyuhyun”.

Hyukjae pouted deeper, “Are you going hunting?”

“No, it’s about the wolves with red eyes”, Donghae said, “Heechul-hyung hadn’t told me the details but it seems serious”.

Hyukjae drank, the water cool on his dry throat.

“I promise I’ll be back soon”, Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s forehead and the tip of his nose, before kissing his plump lips until the pout was gone from Hyukjae’s face, “Umma is coming home soon, just stay in bed for the day, alright?”

“Be careful, Donghae-ah, come home safe”, Hyukjae gave his husband a small kiss.  
*  
It took Donghae, Heechul and Kyuhyun a few hours of running in their wolf form before they could reach the outer border of Eclipse Clan. Once they arrived on the edge of the forest, they were met with three wolves from Eclipse Clan.

“My name is Kangin, this is Leeteuk and that’s Henry”, the burly one introduced his companions, “Thank you for joining us, our Leader is worried about the situation”.

Kangin was a strong Alpha, Donghae and Kyuhyun soon learned that he was the current Alpha’s youngest brother. Heechul had met Kangin before, so they exchanged greetings and small talks. Henry seemed young, this was the first time he went out on a mission for his Clan. While Leeteuk was another story.

“You’re … an Omega?” Kyuhyun exclaimed.

“Our Omegas hunt and fight alongside their Alphas”, Kangin said, “And Leeteuk is one of our best hunters”.

“He’s mated to Kangin so you better stop thinking whatever you’re thinking, Kyu”, Heechul teased.

They walked up the hill where the castle was situated. So far they hadn’t seen the wolves with red eyes or anything unusual, the forest was thick and even the hunters didn’t scent anything out of the ordinary.

“Are you mated?” Kangin suddenly asked Donghae, “I can smell an Omega scent on you”.

“Yeah, I am”, Donghae replied.

“I don’t think that your Omega is female”, Kangin guessed.

“No, he’s a male”.

“If you want to know why his Omega is not coming, you must know that Donghae doesn’t allow his Omega to hunt or going out of the village by himself”, Heechul teased the younger Alpha with a grin.

“It’s not like that”, Donghae protested, “I can hunt for him, I don’t want to put him in danger”.

“Your Omega must be very special”, Leeteuk commented with a smile.

“He is … he’s very special”, Donghae agreed. Heechul and Kyuhyun rolled their eyes, knowing what Hyukjae was actually capable of.  
*  
Hyukjae could still feel the aftermath of his Heat all day, he winced as he stood up. His body was mending the injuries but some of them needed more time to heal.

“Omo… Hyukkie, why are you up”, his mother was preparing lunch when Hyukjae came out of the bedroom.

“I’m not sick Umma, it was just a Heat”, Hyukjae replied.

Donghae’s mother had prepared a hearty lunch, she even prepared chicken soup with thick broth. She put some on a bowl for Hyukjae.

“Umma, I don’t think I’m pregnant yet”, Hyukjae chuckled.

“Chicken broth is good for stamina and to help you heal”, his mother in law said back, “And you like chicken soup, right?”

They ate lunch together, Hyukjae’s mother in law kept adding meat on Hyukjae’s bowl, giving Hyukjae no chance but to eat.

The small talks slowly turned serious, Donghae’s mother told Hyukjae about her life. She was the late Leader Choi’s sister, Donghae’s father was an Alpha from another Clan, he came to the Blood Moon Clan since he married her. She had another son before she bore Donghae, another Alpha, his name was Donghwa. Like his father, Donghwa was more of a soldier rather than a hunter.

“… ten years a go, there was a war between our Clan and several other Clans, it was a terrible time, we lost many wolves … including my son, he died alongside my husband, protecting Siwon’s father, the Alpha Leader”.

Hyukjae was shocked as he heard the story, he never thought of it, he knew that his mother-in-law always prayed to the Warrior Father, he always thought that she was praying for Donghae’s father, her Alpha and late husband, but Hyukjae never thought that Donghae had a brother.

“Donghae was born eight years after his brother, so he was just a pup when his father and brother died”, she continued, “When he presented as an Alpha, I was devastated, I don’t want to lose him like I lost my husband and son … So I begged Leader Choi to let go of Donghae from his duty as a soldier and let him be a hunter instead”.

“Parents are not supposed to outlive their children, the feeling of losing my son is worse than losing my mate, the only reason why I was still alive back then was Donghae”.

Hyukjae unconsciously shed tears at her story, his mother-in-law was a very strong Omega. Losing a mate was said to be like losing an arm and a leg, but losing a mate and a son was definitely a devastation that could last a lifetime.

“Omo, I just made you cry”, she wiped Hyukjae’s tears with a napkin, “Don’t cry Hyukkie, I’m alright now that I have a pretty son in law like you!”

“I promise to be a good son Umma-nim”, Hyukjae said.

“You are already a good son, Hyuk-ah”, his mother in law smiled kindly, “I am always grateful to have you in our family”.  
*  
“It was open when I came here”, Kyuhyun commented as they reached the castle’s main gate, they found the heavy gate was shut closed.

“Could someone else be here?” Henry wondered.

They pushed the gate open, to their surprise the gate was not locked. They called out in case someone was there, but no response. The court yard was empty, there were several dead bodies laying on the ground, they seemed to be dead for a couple of days.

“They weren’t here when I was here the last time”, Kyuhyun used his leg to move the dead body, “I was here five days a go”.

Donghae and Heechul checked another body, while Leeteuk and Kangin looked around.

“I don’t think humans did this”, Heechul concluded. Despite the condition of the corpse, they could see that the face was torn off. The one Kyuhyun was checking had a bite wound that ripped the corpse’s neck. The corpses Kyuhyun found when he came to the castle were no more.

They checked the other corpses and found similar marks, all of them were in bad condition since decomposing had started so it was hard to find out what kind of animals attacked these unfortunate humans.

“They’re hunters”, Donghae pointed out, “I think they came here a couple of days after Kyuhyun was here”, he found one of them was still holding a bow, “What were they hunting in this place?”

“Look”, Leeteuk pointed at the stone floor, on the way to the entrance of the castle was some faded paw marks, “It’s a wolf”.

Kangin pushed the heavy wooden door, the entrance hall inside the castle was a mess, as if a war had started in it.

They found three more dead hunters inside the hall and to their surprise, two dead wolves with arrows on their bodies, their heads were decapitated, Henry found the decapitated heads.

“Can you find out what Clan they’re from?” Kangin asked Leeteuk.

“It’s been dead for too long”, Leeteuk replied, “I can’t even tell if they’re normal wolves of werewolves”.

Both wolves had black coat, Heechul sniffed the air and flipped the dead wolf, his frown deepened. He checked the other carcass and then the heads.

“This one seemed to be dead longer than the hunters”, he used a branch to poke the head, brittle fur and chunks of dead meat fell off the skull easily.

“Why would the hunters shoot dead wolves?” Kangin wondered.

They decided to split themselves in three groups. Donghae and Heechul were to check the ground floor, Henry and Kyuhyun went to the scribe’s office and library in case they could find any clues while Kangin and Leeteuk were going to the upper floor.

There were several more wolf carcasses on the corridor, they were all in the same condition as the two wolves they found in the hall. When they reached the inner garden, they found two dead humans.

“These two look like soldiers”, Donghae checked them, they were heavily mutilated, one of them lost his arm, the other one lost a leg.

“Hae, look over here”, Heechul called the younger Alpha.

Donghae checked the ground, there were traces of blood, he could see footmarks of humans and wolves overlapping. 

“There was a fight”, Donghae looked at the patterns, “There were more wolves … more humans and at least six wolves”, he turned to the dead wolf and frowned, “But these wolves we saw had been dead longer than the humans … could there be more wolves?”

“Hyung!” Kyuhyun and Henry came from the wooden stairs on the side of the garden, “We found something!”

Donghae’s eyes landed on the pieces of stones on the ground, there was a small stone structure in the middle of the garden but there was nothing on top of it. He had seen something like that in the human villages, usually there should be a statue on top of it.

His foot stepped on something, when he took a closer look, it was a broken leg of a statue.

“There should be something on top of that structure”, Kyuhyun unrolled the scroll he brought from the library, he showed it to Heechul and Donghae, “It’s a wolf statue”.

It made sense now, the broken stones on the ground were parts of the statue.

“I think this is the original design of the statue”, Kyuhyun told the others, “I don’t understand the rest, we need to take it back to Yesung-Hyung”.

“It was holding something on its mouth”, Heechul pointed at the picture, “What is this? A knife or something?”

“Whatever it is, it’s not here”, Donghae replied, “The head is completely crushed but there’s no signs of that thing”.

Kyuhyun rolled the scroll just in time as Kangin and Leeteuk coming from another door on the far side of the garden. They were both running.

“We have to go”, Kangin told them hurriedly.

“Yes, fast!” Leeteuk added.

The others didn’t get the chance to ask as they could hear footsteps coming from the direction where Kangin and Leeteuk came. Their wolf sense could smell it even before they could see what was coming after them.

Death. Rotten flesh. Blood. 

Kangin pulled Henry and they all ran to the front gate. Twelve black wolves were after them. They all had red eyes.

As they reached the courtyard, more wolves had gathered, they were waiting for them. 

“What are they?!” Henry questioned.

“We have no idea, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to fight them”, Leeteuk answered.

Donghae could see blood on Leeteuk’s side, the Omega was injured, and blood was seeping down his arm.

The rotten smell was getting stronger now that the wolves were closer to them. Heechul could see that some of them had lost half of their face, some had arrows stuck on their bodies, they were snarling as if they didn’t even realize the injury.

“They’re not healing”, Donghae turned to Heechul.

“Are they even real wolves?!” Kyuhyun groaned.

They escaped through the main gate just in time before the wolves attacked. As soon as they ran past the gate, they closed the heavy gate to keep the wolves inside.

“Are you injured, Teuk?” Heechul asked.

“Just a scratch”, Leeteuk replied, “I’ll be fine”.

Later, as they were in a safe distance from the castle, Kangin told them that Leeteuk and him found more dead bodies on the upper floor, most of them were women and children. There were signs of blood on the walls and all over the floor. 

On the largest room, they found dozens of wolves sitting straight like statues, their unblinking red eyes stared at the wall.

When the Kangin and Leeteuk came closer to the room to get a better look and scenting the wolves, they suddenly turned around and attacked. They were extremely strong and very persistent, the two used the decorative axe and spears to defend themselves and despite being stabbed many times the wolves didn’t seem to feel any pain, so they decided to run.

“Something is not right, we need to report this to our leaders and elders”, Heechul concluded.

The others agreed, soon they went to their separate ways.  
TBC

Notes: Let’s just pretend that the werewolves turned into humans with their clothes on, I’m too lazy to think about how they could get clothes after transforming into wolves ^^;


	10. 4A: VETIVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I know who plotted the whole thing”, Kyuhyun started, “Do you remember what Hyukjae said when we asked him who sent him?”

4A: VETIVER

“We are going to hold a meeting with our allies regarding the red eyed wolves tomorrow”, Siwon said, “Yesung-Hyung, could you explain to us about what you found?”

Yesung, the Clan’s scholar, bowed to his leader and the elders, before starting.

“I think some of you might find my explanation familiar, as it is what we’ve been told by our parents as pups … Hundreds of years a go, when there were only two Clans of Werewolves in the forest, Dawn Wolves and Silver Moon Clan, humans started to arrive and made settlements around the forest, as more humans arrived and threatened the balance of the life, the Dawn Wolves decided to ask the Lord of The Underworld’s aide in driving the humans away”.

“The Lord of The Underworld gifted them with a weapon that could turn the humans into undead wolves, the Blood Stone, that way they would get a taste of their own karma, however as time went on, the undead wolves caused more destruction not only to the human, but also to the werewolf Clans”.

“The Silver Moon Clan prayed for help to the Moon Goddess and their prayers were answered, the Moon Goddess gave them the Moon Stone to heal the destruction caused by the undead wolves”.

“No offense Hyung, but … that is myth, right?” Shindong questioned.

“Unfortunately not”, Yesung continued, “I checked the scroll Kyuhyun found and found another copy of the writing in our library, it’s a very old scroll, it says that as the great war ended and divided the remaining wolves into many clans, the wolves gave the Wolf Stone to the humans to seal a treaty of peace, the sovereign of the Whitestone Castle had always been the Stone’s guardian”.

“The humans forged the Blood Stone into a dagger and it is called the Wolf Stone”, Yesung continued, “As for the Moon Stone, it was trusted to an ancient and wise Clan Leader to preserve and after generations of wolves I found that the Moon Stone is here with us … The Moon Stone is the Moon Glass”.

“So far we’ve gathered that someone learned about this and actually put the effort to manifest the myth”, Siwon concluded.

Kyuhyun whose position was a junior compared to the other Alphas, wanted to say something, but he changed his mind and stayed quiet until the meeting was done.

As everybody was leaving the hall, Kyuhyun approached Siwon who was waiting for everybody to leave so he could talk more with Heechul.

“Donghae-hyung, could you stay for a while?” he called the hunter.

Donghae scanned the area outside the main building for a second before coming back in and joined Kyuhyun.

“I think I know who plotted the whole thing”, Kyuhyun started, “Do you remember what Hyukjae said when we asked him who sent him?”

Siwon nodded, “Jung Yunho”.

“This is a big deal for him to plan on his own though”, Heechul said, “But I’m not sure if Leader Kim is behind this”.

“He’s ruthless but this is not his style”, Siwon agreed.

“Can we ask Hyukjae again?” 

Donghae narrowed his eyes at Kyuhyun in instant, he didn’t like the idea.

“His memory is completely gone, he won’t remember”, Heechul replied, “We need to find another way”.

“Heechul Hyung, do you know which Clan Yunho came from before Leader Kim adopted him?” suddenly Donghae asked.

“I can’t remember, but I’m sure his old Clan is no more”, Heechul tried to fish for the memory in his mind but he couldn’t find it, “His old Clan suffered a lot during a Clan war years a go and they got wiped out after a harsh winter”.

“How did you know about this Hyung?” 

“Leeteuk came from the same Clan, there were very few survivor after the winter, Leader Kim adopted several Alpha pups into his Clan, but he left Leeteuk and the Omegas to fend for themselves”.

“Let’s just hope that the other Clan Leaders agree to take action”, Siwon said.  
*  
When they were done with the meeting it was already late at night, Donghae walked out of the main building of the Clan. He was surprised when he saw Hyukjae was waiting for him, his Omega was watching the night sky when Donghae approached him.

“Donghae-ah!” Hyukjae saw him coming and skipped to his side.

“You don’t have to wait for me, Hyukkie”, Donghae put his arm around his Omega’s waist.

“I delivered the meat from your last hunt to the others, Shindong-hyung’s house is just across the corner so I thought we can go home together”, Hyukjae answered with a smile.

“Thank you, yeobo”, Donghae kissed his wife, he was going to deepened the kiss when Hyukjae hit his chest lightly.

“We’re in the middle of the street Hae-ah”, Hyukjae reminded him.

Three ahjumah from the house across the street giggled as they saw Donghae and Hyukjae, one of them was Siwon’s mother.

Donghae grinned naughtily, he waved to them and suddenly lifted Hyukjae, bridal style. Hyukjae’s eyes widened, but he wrapped his arms around Donghae’s shoulder and let his husband carried him home, giggling as Donghae whispered something naughty in his ear.

“Ah … to be young and carefree …” Siwon’s mother chuckled.

“Donghae is so lucky to find such cute Omega”, her friend replied, “I’d have to tell Kyuhyun to start looking for a bride by the riverside!”  
*  
“Sungmin? What’s wrong?” Jaejoong found his friend crying quietly near the back door of the main building of their Clan.

The younger Omega just shook his head, burrowing his head on his knees as he sobbed quietly.

Jaejoong knelt on the ground, he touched Sungmin’s shoulder in sympathy.

“Tell me”.

Sungmin was the only male Omega friend Jaejoong had, they grew up together, other Omega was always the only one who understood Jaejoong the most. Sungmin was the son of their Clan’s scholar, before he presented as an Omega, Sungmin learned how to read and write, he was smart and loved to study. But of course as soon as he presented as an Omega, the only thing he could learn was how to cook and be a good wife.

Jaejoong wished that Sungmin would marry Hyukjae one day, but although they seemed to be good friends, Sungmin and Hyukjae didn’t share anything more than friendship.

“Your father said I’m to be married …” came Sungmin’s muffled answer.

Jaejoong frowned.

“ …. I am to be Elder Shim’s fourth Omega wife”.

Jaejoong was surprised to hear that. Elder Shim, Changmin’s father, he was even older than Jaejoong’s father. He already had three wives and seven children. Why would he want to have another wife?!

“I don’t want to marry him Jae …” Sungmin sobbed, “I want more in life than just to be a wife … Is it wrong for an Omega to think like that?”

Jaejoong hugged his best friend, he wanted to answer Sungmin’s question but he knew it would only give Sungmin a false hope. 

Why life had to be so unfair for them? 

Junsu and Yoochun who just returned from a hunt found them a while later, Junsu tried to calm Sungmin and asked the two Omegas to come with him.

“It’s not safe to talk here”, he told them.

He brought them to the guard tower, where Yunho and Changmin were on guard duty. 

“My father is a vile Alpha, I can’t believe he’s doing this!” Changmin spat out, then he turned to the distress Omega, “Don’t worry Sungmin-ah, I will do my best to change his mind”.

“Thank you Changmin”, Sungmin replied mournfully.

“Can’t you marry someone else instead? Tell Abeoji and Elder Shim that you have someone else that you love?” Junsu asked, “You can marry one of us! You can’t marry Elder Shim!”

“Do you think they’d listen?” Jaejoong said back bitterly, remembering his own predicament. No matter how hard he tried, his father refused to listen and now he was not even allowed to meet Yunho. So far the only reason why his father was not banishing Yunho was the fact that Yunho was his best soldier.

“I know it’ll be hard but we will think of something to stop the wedding”, Yunho told the Omega, “Please trust us, Sungmin-ah”.

Sungmin tried to smile, he wiped his tears and nodded, “Thank you everybody”.

Since Omegas were not supposed to be on the guard tower, Yunho told Sungmin and Jaejoong to go back before someone caught them.

“I need to talk to you, Yun”, Jaejoong said, “Junsu, could you take him home?”

After Sungmin and Junsu were gone, Jaejoong turned to the three Alphas.

“How is our plan going?”

“Someone came to the castle a couple of days a go, I smelled some wolves in the area, I don’t know how much they found out about our plan but if they took what they saw to their Clans, we’ll be in trouble”, Yoochun reported.

“Can we use them to stop Sungmin’s wedding?” Changmin suddenly said, “Can’t we drive them in or something?”.

“We need more wolves for that”, Jaejoong answered, “We only got about thirty of them, we have to get more wolves to make an army”.

“And you can’t leave the village to get more wolves”, Changmin sighed.

They were discussing their plans until someone calling out from downstairs.

“Kim Jaejoong! You better go back home now before I tell your father that you’ve been meeting Yunho and the other Alphas!”

Jaejoong gritted his teeth.

“Go, Jae”, Yunho kissed the Omega’s temple, “Don’t make him angry for now”. Jaejoong nodded and went to the stairs.

“Keep the dagger with you all the time”, Yunho told Jaejoong, “Be careful, Jae”.

After Jaejoong was gone, Yunho took out two daggers he got from the human town a couple of days a go, he’d been hiding it under a loose floor board on the guard tower. He handed them to his friends.

“Keep the dagger with you, I got a bad feeling about what’s coming”.

Changmin and Yoochun took the daggers grimly.  
TBC  
Notes:

What do you think about this chapter? I try to give some background for the characters and give their characters some depth. Have you guessed what’s going on here? ^^; Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin and Yoochun are basically terrorist wannabe in their Clan, but then again, their society is messed up. This is the kind of environment Hyukjae came from, they’re strong soldiers and fighters but they were treated poorly by their Leader and Elders (in comparison to Donghae’s Clan)

This story is unlike my other stories, so I’m so excited! There won’t be much smut after this though, but if you miss the smut please give me a shout! Are you as interested with this story as much as I am?


End file.
